The Path of The Cursed
by ChucklingPhantom
Summary: Fox McCloud, a lone mercinary trying to live with out his love. Krystal, the one who is Kursed, both searching desprately for an answer for the question of their hearts. "am i still worthy of love?" with the help of friends, old and new can they find the answer and eachother again? (rated M for later content) (I'm writing this as fast as I can, be patient)
1. epilouge and chapter 1: world So Cold

**[Hello, i am... well you can probably read that can't you. anyway, this is officialy my first publishing! i know right, i'm so excited... and oh so dreadfully nervous, i'll say this now i'm not the best when it comes to the writing format, i have been told many times by my freinds that i have severe issues. so pointers and hints appreciated. now be merciful and (hopefully!) enjoy the story.]**

The Paths of The Cursed

What do you do when the one you sweat blood and tears for leaves you in the dust? Simple answer, you drink. Fox McCloud, now a washed up excuse for a mercenary, drinks away his money in self-pity trying to come to terms that the blue vixen of his dreams who had shared a bed with him on more than one occasion had blown him off for Panther Caroso and star wolf. Now on his last legs Fox meets his old friend, Bill Grey, he tries to comfort Fox, failing that he offers Fox a job. It worked out for a while but Fox got fired due to a scuffle with one of the workers who called Krystal a traitor. Despite his pain Fox ultimately blames himself for Krystal's leaving saying if he had paid more attention to her she wouldn't have felt the need to leave.

Krystal now part of star wolf has become quite docile compared to her usual kind and energetic self. After a year of working with star wolf, Panther has tossed her away like garbage leaving her to wallow in her shame and sorrows. Realizing how much Fox had truly meant to her she wonders if Fox would take her back. She decides against it thinking he will hate her for all his pain. Down in the dumps Krystal leaves star wolf and becomes a bounty hunter using the alias of Kursed, Hunting down the world's worst criminals for money.

Three years pass as such; Fox and Krystal continue their lives. But Fox's life has turned around somewhat. After a year and a half of self-pity and booze, Fox McCloud once again begins working as a mercenary, the great fox is in a museum and Falco is with Kat as a team, Slippy married Amanda Toad and Peppy is commanding the Cornerian army, now without a team Fox begins his work, dyeing his once vibrant orange fur a dark foreboding Black, spreading rumors about a black furred Fox mercenary that will do any job if the price is right. Fox McCloud has severed all ties to the past, now going under the name Isaac Martin, and the alias of 'The fang' he has become a well-recognized solo mercenary with a heart of stone and ice in his veins. The merciful mercenary is now a killer.

X

Chapter 1

World so cold

Located on the planet Kew, Fox sat alone in his apartment that night, the digital clock read 9:43 PM. He looked back over at the desk, there lie a folder, all the information he had gathered on his current target. Anton Beck, 45, weasel, grey hair, married, two kids, he owed money to a suspected crime boss who had hired Fox. Anton had some gambling problems, and his back room of choice was the back room of the night club "Crimson Reality" dancing, music and girls. But Isaac had lost all interests in girls, unless it was part of his job but then that was just seduction. Nothing serious had happened between him and a woman since… well since a long time ago. It was almost time for his job.

X

Isaac stood in line to get in the club, the bouncer; a Dark furred tiger had turned away three people dressed nicer than Isaac. Who had dressed in casual black sneakers, blue jeans, a black sleeveless tight-fitting t-shirt, and a button down dark green over shirt with rolled sleeves just above the elbows, there wasn't a dress code for the club so Isaac didn't have to really think about what he was wearing. The bouncer motioned him forward asking "name?"

Isaac moved forward, his aviator sunglasses covering his eyes, "Isaac Martin." He said, the bouncer looked down at the list and flipped the page.

"Get lost." He said shaking his head.

Isaac frowned "what?"

"I said scram street trash," the tiger said looking up from the list, down at the black furred vulpine in front of him, "or I can have Lee remove you from the line."

"I'm sorry who the hell is 'Lee'?" Isaac asked. A hand dropped down on his shoulder a BIG hand. Isaac looked to the hand then the veinie muscled arm to the bulldogs smashed face a good foot taller than Isaac who was 5' 8'. "You Lee?" Isaac asked brushing off the hand.

"Yeah," the bulldog said leaning down.

"Wow man great job," Isaac said with a thumbs up, getting confused looks form the two bouncers in front and behind him "I mean seriously, if I had known that this was the Halloween party I would have worn my jack the ripper mask." A vein in the bulldog's temple pulsed as he drew back his arm to smite the little shit. His swing passed right through the air where the fox had been, looking down he saw the Vulpine hugged in close to his body his hand clenched into a fist. The Vulpine struck the floating ribs on the bulldog's right side, there was a crack and the bulldog gasped. Stumbling backwards he fell to his knees, holding his right arm over the cracked ribs. "Amateurs." Isaac spat as he turned toward the tiger. "Did you find my name on the list yet?"

"No I haven't," the tiger said "and I never will, scram."

"Oh my mistake you checked the guest list, no I need you to check the _special_ list." Isaac said pulling down the sunglasses, revealing his cold, merciless, eagle eyes. The tiger's breath caught in his throat.

"Oh, here you are sir," the tiger said frantically "my apologies go inside please." Stepping to one side he allowed Isaac to pass unhindered. Isaac walked through the doors; first thing to hit was the smell booze, sweat, and sex. The lights pulsed and changed colors with the music. A sense of vertigo came over him as he traveled back in time to his early years at the flight academy. The pulsing of lights and sounds that assaulted the senses, the music was loud **"when the sun goes down down down down, Boy are you afraid of the dark,"** the blue feathered avian in front of him turned to face him giving a thumbs up, he smiled back at the avian.

"What's up!" the avian shouted over the music.

He shrugged "not much."

"You got a name?" the avian asked.

"Yeah, names ~~~ ~~~~~~~."

The avian let out a bark of laughter "ha-ha, no shit. So your that guy huh, Well ~~~ it's nice to meet you," he said reaching out his hand. They shook "well my name's Falco Lombardi; I'm aiming for Ace pilot."

Isaac shook himself and headed toward the bar lined with lights that ran the length of the bar top. He sat next to a weasel that was wallowing over the meager pile of credits that looked like his winnings from the back room. "Not the luckiest man today?"

The weasel jumped in his seat and looked over at the black furred vulpine who had just sat down "you could say that." the weasel said in a nasally voice.

"Yeah," Isaac said "well life's just one big shit isn't it."

"No," the weasel said looking over at Isaac "I have my anchor, so life's still good, as long as I have her." Isaacs hand slammed down on the bar top causing it to rattle. The weasel jumped and caught his drink.

"What the fuck man, I almost spilled my drink. What's your… damage." The, weasel trailed off, looking at the fox, his ears flatted on his head. "Major damage."

"More like critical," Isaac waved over a bartender and ordered a bottle of the strong stuff. His first shots where just the beginning. "you want a swig?" Isaac asked the weasel.

"Well if we're sharing a drink, what's your name friend?" he asked Isaac.

"Isaac, you?"

"Anton, you call me Tony, Isaac."

A couple of drinks in the two were talking like old friends laughing at each other's stories "so, the teachers says to him 'alright let's see how you fly' to witch the avian reply's 'alright teach let's do this' so he gets up there in the pilot's seat and starts flipping switches, when he turns it, on the jet rumbles to life and shots through the hangar doors. Everybody rushes out of the hangar, about a hundred yards down the runway is the burning wreckage of the fighter, and high up is a parachute with the avian coming down. When he calms down he looks up at the teachers and says "sorry teach I forgot to take my foot of the gas." Tony erupts in laughter and Isaac follows suit wiping tears from his eyes.

Tony leans over and shakes Isaac "I'll bet he didn't get that license."

Isaac shook his head "No he got it," looking up at Tony "the reason is because after the accidentthe teaching board determine it was a fluke and wouldn't happen again cause he was the highest in score."

"That's a load of bull." Tony said "there's no way he got a license after that."

"Yeah," Isaac and Tony looked over to an altercation between some bouncers and a drunk pink furred cat, she had just drop kicked the guy, a rather short terrier who had felt her up. Tony gave a laugh and turned in his seat to watch the tussle. Isaac pulled a small paper wad from his pocket bit of the top and poured what looked like sugar into Tony's drink, then discarded the wad. Looking down at his watch Isaac stretched his arms and stood, "well it's about for me to get going."

Tony turned back toward Isaac then picked up his glass "yeah I suppose I should get going too, she'll be angry if I'm not home soon." He tipped the glass and emptied it. Smiling he reached out his hand to Isaac; they shook and then headed out the door.

X

Krystal, now Kursed knelt on the edge of a roof watching a limo as it raced through the streets carrying a fat tabby cat, Massa, a known crime lord. Kursed glared through her binoculars, the wind blew her shoulder length hair, she wearing in a full body combat suit that showed the curves of her body, the only thing out of place with her attire was a single Wristband made entirely out of metal. A friend had begged her for help. Michael Savar, His daughter had witnessed a meeting between two major crime syndicates and naturally the father feared for her life, of course the police had assured protection for his daughter, if she testified in court. The friend was an attorney who had helped Kursed gets out of a law suit. She was charged with battery and assault after a tiger had gone too far in flirting her. She smirked at the thought of the tiger, he had bitched about it like no other. Kursed was content with the fact that she had broken his arm and embarrassed him in front of the entire bar that night. The next day she was visited by the police asking her to answer some questions.

It was getting on to midnight when Kursed arrived at the large mansion. the fat cat could be seen getting out of the limo and into the house. Kursed observed the site, guards armed with assault rifles patrolled the walls around the mansion; she could see sentries on the roof and guessed there would be more inside. It was time to move; Kursed dropped down to the side walk silently and ran over to the wall.

After thirty minutes Kursed had gone through a great number of guards, she soon reached the room she was looking for, kicking open the door. What met her was a double line of guards with Assualt rifles aimed at her, a fat cat sat behind the guards. He smiled as she walked in "ah, Kursed." The cat said in a purr "so nice of you to join us. Well at any rate let's get down to business. What are you being paid; I can double it and get you a job working for me." The cat continued to purr as he talked.

Kursed cocked her head to the side in confusion "I don't see how you could double a favor." The cat looked up at her with a slightly annoyed look; he looked her up and down admiring how the suit showed off her body.

"Well at any rate you could do better, come work for me. I can get you anything you want."

Kursed put on a smile and said "wonderful!" the cat grinned at her "you can start by giving me your head." Kursed said with a grin.

"K-kill her!" the cat shouted. Kursed whipped out a bladed whip and swung it at the guards cutting open stomachs and ripping muscles and tendons. She danced around as she dodged the blasters cutting the guards to shreds. The cat looked on in horror as the last guard fell, trying to keep his guts in his body.

"It's your turn." Kursed said to the cat as he cowered behind the desk. She walked in front of him and stood there.

"Perhaps we could discuss a deal?" the cat asked.

Kursed glared at him and replied "I don't deal with criminals." The whip whistled through the air and cut the cat's throat. He bled to death, Kursed surveyed the carnage she had created, and she left.

Back at the apartment she was staying in, Kursed pulled out a computer and began typing as static filled the screen of the computer as the figure of a wolf in his early 40's came on-screen "good evening Michael." Kursed said.

Michael smiled when he saw her "good evenings miss Kursed, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Kursed smiled "your daughter is safe Michael, He's dead."

A weight seemed to lift from him, he smiled gratefully "oh, thank you Miss Kursed! What do I owe you for the job?"

He was still smiling at her, she smiled back and said "you don't owe me anything Michael I told you it was a favor for helping me."

Michael smile faded "but I told you I would pay you… I can't not, you've ensured my daughter's safety, surely that warrants…" Kursed laughed and Michael became even more confused as she laughed.

"Michael I told you I won't accept any payment, I have repaid a debt to a friend and that is all."

The wolf grinned and sighed and then chuckled to himself "you always were strange Kursed, but I guess everyone has their reasons." He sighed again and said "Kursed, if I may, you have a beautiful laugh, and you should use it more often." Kursed was stunned, for a minute she thought he said 'Krystal' instead of Kursed "good night Miss Kursed." And then he was gone.

Kursed started thinking about how many times Fox had told her that her laugh was beautiful, that she was beautiful. She got the old pains back, those aches of the heart that she thought she was over. She shook herself "no, no, you are over this, Fox won't take you back now, not after what you did." She said it quietly. Kursed changed into some jeans and a T-shirt and walked to the door grabbing a jacket on her way out.

X

The bar was empty except for a group of animals in the corner booths. The bartender had introduced himself as Rex, he was an old bloodhound that had been quite friendly when Isaac had walked in. at first Rex had been a little reluctant to talk but after about Isaac's fourth drink Rex had started up a conversation "so what brings you here?" Rex had asked.

"Work." Isaac said before downing a shot.

"What kind of work." Rex asked leaning over the counter.

Isaac looked up at the old dog and said "you don't want to know." Rex was a little put off but shrugged.

"So do you have a family?" Fox stopped mid swallow then continued.

"No." Isaac said.

Rex got a sad look on his face "oh, sorry 'bout that."

"Don't be, it's alright, I've gotten over it." Fox drank down another shot, his face was getting flushed from the alcohol and it was starting to impede his judgment.

Rex had been watching Fox for a while now and was getting a little nervous "don't you think you've had enough man?" Fox looked up at Rex and sighed, putting down the glass

"It's never enough." Fox said.

Rex looked at him and asked "never enough for what?"

"To forget." Fox said simply.

"Forget something or someone?" Rex pried.

Fox picked up the glass and drained it "A girl."

Rex leaned on his elbows "mmm, that's a mighty big thing to forget. She dump you?"

Fox let out a bark of laughter "something like that."

Rex came around the bar and sat next to the black furred Fox "you want to talk about it?"

Fox looked over at the old hound and chuckled "you volunteering to be my shrink?"

Rex laughed a deep laugh "you can look at it that way. I prefer to think of it as two Men sharing a heart to heart."

Fox had been reluctant to talk but "where to start, let's see." Rex sat quietly next to him "she was my world, you know, that refuge when I had problems and worries, I could bring them to her and she could dispel them instantly, my pain, my sorrows, my fears, and she made them ours, our pain and sorrows, and fears."

"Sounds like you two were happy." Rex said.

"We were, more than happy, life was perfect or as perfect as it can get when you live as a mercenary. But things fell apart, I get caught up in work, and I stupidly left her alone for too long, she found someone else to comfort her when I was gone." And so it went Fox spilled his guts to the old hound for the next fifteen minutes.

"I should have told her what she meant to me, and I don't mean the usual I love you crap that all guys can say to a girl. I mean the way I truly felt, she was the center of my world and I let her go too easily, spent a year in the bottles and ended up working here."

Rex had listened quietly; he got up and walked back around the bar so he was directly opposite Fox "well if you ask me she's probably a broken woman now."

Fox looked up at Rex "why do you think that?"

Rex shrugged "what you just describe was something everyone hopes to find in life."

Fox was getting confused "and what's that?" Fox asked sitting up straighter in his chair.

Rex laughed and said "Love."

"What do you mean?"

Rex stood in front of Fox "exactly what you just said, any man can tell a girl he loves her but very few can honestly say what you just did. Look at it this way. could you in all honesty, even if you knew you would die, would you risk it all to save her?"

Fox answered quietly "yes."

"then there you have it, ask that of any man when his girls around he will say 'yes' put him in a situation where he could save her less than half would do so if it would cost them their life." Rex said patting Fox on the shoulder.

Fox turned around as the bell on the door opened and a young vixen walked through the door, Rex looked up from Fox and smiled at the vixen "evening Kursed."

The vixen or Kursed as Rex called her smiled at the old hound "hey Rex, Got room for another customer, place looks pretty full."

Rex put on a mischievous smile and played along "gee I don't know girl, it's been pretty busy today but I think I can make room for my favorite fox." Kursed walked up to the bar and sat next to Fox who looked over and noted the blue fur on her hands and face. Fox nearly dropped his glass when he saw her but he caught himself, _it's not her Fox don't get all excited just because it looks like her,_ after mentally kicking himself Fox turned back to his drinking he was almost to his second bottle.

"Oh, got anything good to eat Rex?" Kursed asked. The old blood hound turned around and thought about it for a while.

"Is chicken okay?"

Kursed leaned on the counter and purred a little "sounds great." Rex chuckled and walked back into the kitchen; Fox could smell chicken fat burning on the grill.

Kursed sat next to the black furred vulpine, he seemed familiar somehow. when she sat down he looked up from his drink, Kursed nearly forgot to breathe, his green eyes bored into her, just like Fox's did when she tried to hide her injuries from him or her problems. He looked away taking another drink. They sat quietly for a time before Kursed asked him "so do you work around here?"

Fox looked around and said "no." Kursed tried to read is thoughts but was met by a storm of emotional turmoil that nearly pulled her into it, now she wasn't so sure if she should talk to him but before she could ask another question Rex came back out of the kitchen carrying a platter with chicken, fries and some greens.

Kursed set to work right away on the chicken Rex sat down next to her and asked her different questions "so did it work out okay?"

Kursed swallowed a piece of chicken before she answered "you mean the job?"

Rex nodded "it went as planned." Kursed said before getting a mouthful of chicken.

Rex smiled and asked "do you know your next job?"

Kursed shook her head "no, but I need another job."

Rex was quiet for a while then he got up and walked over to a poster board and pulled down a couple papers which he laid in front of Kursed she looked over the papers "these are the highest paying jobs I got now." Kursed slid the chicken away and grabbed the small stack of papers which she laid out in front of herself. The first was a Crazy haired badger; under the picture was a list of crimes and the pay. Wade Felt, 37, height 6, 2'' weight 247 lbs. crimes includes theft, grand theft auto, and murder, bounty 20,000 credits. Kursed shuffled though the pile until she came to a page with no picture. The title read "The Fang" Kursed pulled the file out and looked it over.

Fox looked over at his wanted poster and let out a chuckle, kursed looked over at him "what's so funny?" Rex looked at Issac with a questioning face.

"Hmm?" Fox said "oh, just the alias, seems rather odd."

Kursed looked him up and down trying to read him "sorry but who are you?" she asked.

Fox looked back at her, he could feel wetness in his eyes so he turned away, "Isaac," he said casually.

Kursed looked back at the paper "black market contracts, arson, man slaughter!"

Rex took the poster from Kursed and looked it over "this guy sounds like a piece of work, a really mean son of a bitch."

The door swung open with a loud bang and the trio jumped, fox spilled the last of the bottle across the table, and kursed knocked the plate off the bar, Rex's hand moved under the table, a rowdy bunch of teens consisting of an avian boy and girl a female lynx, and two husky's.

The three looked at each other and their reactions, Fox looked at Rex who's hand was still set firmly under the counter Fox looked up and asked "what's under the table Rex?" He looked down to where his hand was and gripped something before letting go and bringing his hand back.

He shrugged and said "just some insurance, nothing to worry about." He set his hands on the counter top. Fox was picking up the bottle that he had spilled; Kursed was picking up the broken pieces of glass plate from the floor. Rex looked at Fox and the bottle "need another?"

Fox looked at the hound and shook his head "no, no more, I've had enough, when you spill the bottle it's time to quit." Rex nodded but jumped again when Kursed let out a startled cry. Fox looked down. He smelled the blood before he saw it, it dripped on the hardwood, Isaac could smell sweetness from it, it stirred something deep in his mind, he remember a feeling of pain and terror of a feeling he had forgotten.

Kursed cradled her hand; the blood was turning her blue fur purple. She ran a finger along the cut probing it; she gave out another yelp and a wine when she found the piece of glass in the palm of her left hand. Isaac knelt down and took her hand facing it palm up, examining the gash, he ran his thumb over the wound revealing the torn skin under the soft blue fur. Fox looked up at Rex "can you get some bandages and some anti-septic, Rex?" with a nod Rex headed off.

Kursed sat on the stool facing Isaac. Rex had brought out strips of bandages and had set them next to Isaac as he had requested "now hold still." Isaac said, She held out her hand. When Isaac touched the shard she jumped and pulled away, Isaac grabbed her wrist and kept her hand palm up. His hand held firm to her wrist but was gentle in his handling.

Isaac sat picking out shards of glass from Kursed's hand; everything about her seemed to remind him of Krystal, even the eyes, her mannerisms, everything screamed Krystal at him. He looked up once to make sure he wasn't causing unnecessary pain to the vixen. She seemed to be in a dreamlike state.

X

Krystal or Kursed was startled when the vulpine drooped her hand; she looked closely at the bandaged hand "thank you." She said in a small voice. Isaac looked back to the Blue Vixen, it drove him mad how much she acted like Krystal in the early days.

"It's no problem." Isaac said fidgeting with an empty glass, he couldn't look at her; it was too much like looking at Krystal.

"So what do you do for work?" Isaac asked.

"Me? Well I work as a bodyguard, if you can believe that." Isaac had spent a good long time talking to the Vixen about her work; she said she was hired protection, which meant that one day Isaac might have to deal with her in his line of work. Still it had been enjoyable to talk to someone. She seemed to enjoy herself as well; she had brightened up once they had started to talk.

X

Kursed sat at the bar stool, tracing a finger along a heart with an "A&H" someone had carved into the wood counter top. A giggle escaped her as she thought about the man who was Fox McCloud, whom she still loved, but for all the love in her she couldn't find the courage to start searching for him to ask him that one question "do you still love me?"

Rex looked over to where Kursed sat, heard her giggle, saw her mood change from happy to miserable. Rex walked around the bar, the only two there, the bartender and the self-loathing mercenary. "Seen that face before."

"Yeah," Kursed said "a lot of people have, but not everyone knows what's behind it." Her ears where low and her tail was still "it never stops hurting does it."

Rex patted her shoulder "I don't know Kiddo, I really don't know, if you live forever, maybe but no one's lived that long, so no one knows." He said sitting next to her.

"Did you ever love someone, Rex?" Kursed asked.

Rex looked over at Kursed who was staring at the heart carved into the table, took a deep breath "yeah, I did. Mary."

Kursed looked up from the table at the mirror in front of her "what happened?"

"I killed her." Rex said.

"WHAT!?" kursed yelled.

"Or at least that's what I tell myself, we were getting ready for the wedding. But we were short for the fee, so I went to borrow some money for a loan company, well I didn't read the fine print in their fucking contract that says, we'll come after your family if you don't make your payments on time." Rex Straightened and walked back around the bar. "Kursed I couldn't tell you if It stops hurting, cause I'm still dead inside."

X

Fox, also known as Isaac, parked his hover bike and walked into the hotel where he was staying at. The clerk was a young brown haired husky girl who always seemed to be at the desk when he left or returned to the hotel, she looked up from the desk when he walked in the door "good morning Isaac sir."

Isaac looker around "hmm, oh good morning Jessica," Isaac did a double take "mor-morning, Jessica it's not morning yet." Isaac looked down at his watch, it was morning.

"I'm sorry Isaac but you were gone for a very long time," Jessica said "it's almost time for breakfast." Isaac looked down at his watch again. 6:13 AM. Breakfast was served from 6:45 AM to 9:45 AM. Hmm, Isaac thought, I could hang around until breakfast, he looked back to Jessica at the counter, or I could have a breakfast date.

Isaac walked up to the counter, Jessica was crunching numbers when she saw him, and she set aside the papers "what can I do for you, Isaac?" Isaac leaned one elbow on the counter.

"Well since I'm not that tired and you don't seem to be very busy you could tell me what you think about grabbing a bite to eat with me this morning, say around eight." Jessica looked at him then back at the counter.

"We-well I guess I could slip away for an hour or so."

Isaac nodded "great, I'll see in two hours." Isaac left and walked up the stairs to his room he needed a shower and a change of clothes.

Isaac arrived at his room to find… mail. Pulling it out it was addressed to Isaac Martin. There was nothing that said who it was from. Sliding his card Isaac walked in to the small but cozy apartment. Walking in he set the envelope on the table and stripped off the T-shirt he had been wearing in the club, it smelled like smoke, sweat and alcohol. He felt sticky and dirty, wanted to wash off the blood, he couldn't see it but he always felt, always knew that it was there covering his hands, his face, his fur. It was there, red, warm and wet that seeped into his fur, down to his skin. His left his pants by the bathroom door and walked in. he turned on the hot water and let it run while he stood in front of the mirror. His eyes had this withdraw look, dead emerald eyes. He didn't see himself in the mirror as he was, he saw a ghost of himself writhing in agony, born from his own sins. Isaac stepped into the shower and let the hot water roll down his back, it felt good, reaching over he grabbed the bottle of AXE glacier waters. He lathered it all over his body letting it soak through the fur; it had been awhile almost three days since his last shower. After drying off, Isaac walked into the bed room. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and turned on the television. The brownish female fox was reading the prompts "a gang style attack on millionaire Massa Nagada, left him and a majority of his body guards confirmed deceased in what seems to be a gang style execution. As authorities arrive on the scene they begin to see just how gruesome it is. We now go live with Frank Denounce at the scene, Frank."

The view switched to a boxer hound who was fidgeting with his tie a lot. "thank you Monica, I'm here at the mansion of Massa Nagada, who upon arrival was pronounced dead, he bled to death from a cut across his throat, all wounds are that of a blade. A suspect has not been identified as of yet, Back to you Monica."

The feed switched back to the female fox at the station. "alright thank you Frank, it seems we have a dark day, local store owner Anton Beck found dead just outside the night club "Crimson Reality" bystanders say that Anton emerged from the building only to stumble, fall to the ground and start convulsing, and foaming at the mouth. Paramedics say all signs point to a discrete and almost untraceable poison ingested through food or drink. Further details are being withheld until the family is notified."

Isaac gave a huff as he walked toward the closet the first thing that caught his eye was his old flight jacket. The color was faded and worn, the white dirty.

Fox sighed, reaching out he felt the material it was comforting to have something to remind him of better days, it was also an unending torment to look at "someday," Fox said "I'll take you take a tailor. Refitted and renewed, I'd like to go back just once."

Isaac saw his hand holding the Flight jacket he pulled away and looked at it like it was something he hadn't noticed until now. He pushed the jacket aside and pulled out a grey stone washed short sleeve shirt he pulled It on it was rather small to be honest, looking back in he found a leather bikers jacket and pulling it on he headed out the door and down the stairs.

X

Michael Savar paced back and forth in front of the living room window. Kursed had dealt with the problem but he had still insisted that Jessica come straight home after her shift at the hotel. It was nerve raking not knowing her whereabouts, and she had forgotten her cellphone. A roaring engine brought Michael to the window a black furred fox wearing aviator sunglasses and a Husky with a black helmet.

X

Isaac swerved through traffic as he sped toward the outskirts of the city. Jessica held tightly to his jacket as he tore through the streets. The landscape suddenly changed from concrete jungle to the suburbs. Fox and Jessica rocketed down the streets until she pointed to a two story house with a faded green paint job and a dark blue SUV parked out front. Fox pulled up to the curb in front of the house. Jessica hopped off and took off the helmet handing it back to Isaac "thank you, Isaac, It was fun."

Isaac held the helmet under his arm "good, I'm glad. It was nice to talk with someone; perhaps we could do it again sometime." Jessica smiled at him

"Jessica!" Isaac looked over toward the house as a grey wolf descended the steps from the front porch and walked briskly toward them.

Jessica turned as the old wolf came toward her "Hi daddy."

Isaac frowned "daddy? But you're…"

Jessica turned back to Isaac "he isn't actually my father, mom remarried and I was already four years old,but I just call him dad." When the wolf reached them he wrapped his arms around Jessica and held her "dad I'm ok."

The wolf regained his composure "I know, I'm sorry Jessica I just worry about you." The wolf straightened and brushed out the wrinkles from his suit "but still I ah," he looked over to the black furred fox on the hover bike "wish you would be considerate of who you let drive you around the city, not everybody is a good person sweetie."

Jessica was looked from Fox to her father "Isaac's a good person dad, why would you say that, he's been nothing but kind since I met him, why do you have to do that every time I bring someone home!" She ended with a stomp on the ground and walked briskly to the house.

The wolf looked over to Fox who was still on the bike "I'm sorry Mr."

"Martin, Isaac Martin, you must be Michael." Isaac reached out his hand; Michael took it and gave a quick shake.

"Like I said Mr. Martin, it's nothing against you, it's just this planet isn't that safe anymore, I worry about her. Her mother was so stubborn, she wouldn't have it when I told her we should leave Kew, and she..."

Isaac nodded "I understand sir."

"No you don't, how could you, what have you lost in your life?"

"I know it hurts, more than what people think." Michael looked up "that unbearable crushing weight that seems to hold you down every time you fall, until you remember why you can keep going. "Mr. Savar, I don't remember my mother, but I do remember my old man, he was all I had, and that day when his best friend came and he didn't, everything that had been was gone."


	2. Chapter 2: living with regrets

[**Hello again, for those who read the firsts chapter (assuming) here is the second, and Final chapter... What is two not good enought for you!? well _FINE _i guess i'll do another chapter. (phases through a wall to his room)**

Chapter 2

Living with Regrets

Michael had sat down with Isaac for a while; they had sat inside at the dining room table. Isaac revealed very little about himself, Michael had explained that Jessica's mother's death had been the result of a job he had done. "I was assigned as the accuser for the trial; his name was Benet J. Frost a black husky if I remember correctly. He was on trial for arson, rape, and murder in the name of a gang called 'Higher flames'. They were just thugs, but they had a backing. we needed to find out who it was, so being well versed in such cases I was chosen, I tried and convicted him on fifteen accounts of arson, five counts of rape, and three counts of murder, that was supposed to be the end of it."

Isaac had listened to Michael so far but saw the pain in his eyes "but it wasn't, was it."

Michael put his face in his hands "No, it was far from it. Marcy my wife, Jessica's mother, was… home cooking diner when _they_ came, when she opened that door."

Isaac placed a hand on his shoulder "Michael. I can guess what they did, intimidation is supposed to hurt but sometimes I just don't understand it."

"It was just too much!" Michael said "it was the first time in my life I wanted to pick up that gun my father left me and-and…" he didn't finish the sentence but placed his head in the palms of his hands. "Isaac, I don't expect you to understand, but Jessica is all I have left, I can only imagine how much she must have cried, she was sixteen when it happened. I still can't believe it's been eleven years."

Isaac nodded his head and sighed "I understand sir; you just want to keep her safe." Isaac said he pulled out a small card, etched in white was a phone number and nothing else, "if you ever need anything you can call me."

Michael picked it up off the table and looked at the symbol on the back, a glaring white fox's head on a black background. "What's this?" he looked up but Isaac was gone. Michael stood up and walked to the front door. But he wasn't there either, _where did he go?_ Michael looked up at the ceiling; he started up the stairs toward Jessica's bedroom. When he reached the door he gave two sharp wraps "Jessica?"

"Go away!" an angry voice shouted back.

"Jessica please, just open the door." Michael pleaded.

"I can hear you just fine from here." She snapped.

"Jessica, I'm sorry if I insulted your friend, I just don't want you to get hurt, and you know that. I wish you could understand what I'm trying to do, I just want to keep you safe." Michael leaned back against the door.

The lock turned, Michael stood up straight. The door cracked and two beautiful blue eyes peered out at him, _she looks so much like her mother_, Michael thought. "I know." she said.

Michael opened the door wider "alright, now give dad a hug I have a meeting to go to." Michael embraced her tightly. "Remember to lock the doors and windows, no friends over. And _that_ boy." Jessica shifted her feet knowing he was referring to Isaac "He's… not that bad." Her eyes lit up "but… if there's trouble you tell him to bring you home. Understand?" Jessica nodded to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael had to lean over.

"Be safe." Jessica said. Michael patted her back and told her he would then left.

X

Isaac was driving back to the apartment when he saw a group of men in an alley. _Well now, what have we here?_ Isaac wondered to himself. He parked the bike but kept the helmet on. Walking over to a nearby building he climbed the fire escape. Once on the roof he took a running leap to the next building by the alley and crouched as he walked to the edge. Looking over the side he saw the group of men. Standing together in a circle he was too far away to hear them. Isaac pulled off his helmet, digging in his pocket he pulled out an ear piece that looked like a Bluetooth device, and put it in his ear turning it on he turned the dial.

"I'm telling you we should do it tonight." One said.

"No we wait for collection day, besides if he does pay that means we have another source of money." Another said.

"I don't know man it seems fishy."

"What do we have to worry about; all the businesses in this district and the next give us their money. If the old man doesn't pay we just burn the bar to the ground. What's old Rex going to do about it anyway?"

_Interesting information,_ Isaac thought as he pulled the earpiece out and pulled on his helmet.

X

The Group mumbled their agreement, a bulldog gave a huff saying "I still don't like it, Rex is… different. He's not like the rest of the sniveling little shits on this planet; he put Eric and Ronny in the hospital."

A Black panther swayed to the center of the group, dancing a little to the music from his MP3, "quit your whining Bear, so he's got some moves" the panther shuffled his feet and stopped "We'll  
wait." He said raising a pistol "so who wants to greet our little spy?" A blaster shot hit Isaac right in the head, knocking him back ward.

A lab gave a whistle "Hey not bad, nice shot, Ray."

The panther laughed "thanks, now let's get out of here."

X

Kursed stood on a roof top looking out over the city. "I miss being up there," Kursed said, "oh Fox; I wonder what you're doing now?" Kursed jumped back as a blaster shot rang out across the city. Walking back over to the edge she looked around, _where did that come from?_ Kursed saw a large group scattering from an alley. Reaching into the pouch on her belt she pulled out night vision goggles. Looking down she zoomed in on a small group that had broken off from the main body and was running through the streets. A beeping attracted her attention "a weapon signature, huh." Kursed turned around and walked to the roof access and went back inside.

A while later Kursed was in the alley where the group had come from, nothing out of the ordinary to the naked eye. Kursed pulled the Goggles back over her eyes turning them to thermal imaging. She could see the foot prints from the gathering, _odd, what could they have been doing_, Kursed went back out into the street. Walking around she noticed a red hoover bike parked on the side of the street. Kursed looked around with the thermal imagine goggles. Foot prints led away from the bike into an alley about a block away from her, she followed the tracks into the alley where suddenly they ended. Kursed looked around; something bumped the back of her head. She twisted around and hit it again. Holding the bump she cursed under her breath. she looked up at the fire escape ladder; through the goggles she could see the residual heat from body contact. It wasn't an easy thing to grab the ladder, her grip kept slipping every time and she landed on her tailbone. _This isn't working… there's got to be another way_. Kursed thought about it for a while, in the end the other way was for her using steel hand claws to scale the side of the building.

Once she was on top of the building she found the heat signature of a body on the building across from her. After jumping across to the other rooftop she came upon a figure wearing a black leather jacket and a helmet. On the helmet cursed could see a scorch mark from a blaster shoot that had ricocheted off the helmet rendering the wearer unconscious but alive. Still if it was just a bike helmet the blaster should have gone right through it. Kursed kneeled next to the body, placing her ear on the chest she listened. A rhythmic _**thump thump, thump thump **_of a heart beat met her ears. Kursed lifted the head on her lap as she undid the buckle of the helmet. It slid off revealing a muzzle of a fox, black as night itself. He looked familiar somehow, she shook herself, looking down at the Black fox lying in front of her,_ so what's your story?_ Kursed wondered to herself. Examining the helmet she put it on over her head, it was a little big. Suddenly the visor light up with green screens and letters, Kursed looked around with the helmet on, then back at the Fox who was still unconscious. A green outline appeared over his waist, then a beeping. Kursed bent over the vulpine and unzipped his jacket, looking down at him she could see an irregular bulge at his side, she slipped her hand onto his side and grabbed hold of it, she pulled out a small blaster pistol, it was loaded and ready to be fired, there was still a full charged cell inside. "Searching for answers, all I ever get is more questions?"

Kursed jumped back as the body stirred and shifted, squinting through both eyes the vulpine rolled over on his hands and knees he put a hand on his forhead and rubbed it muttering to himself "that bastard, he tried to kill me, damn him." Kursed walked up behind him. His ears perked up and he twisted around reaching for his side.

Kursed held the pistol out teasingly "looking for this." She pulled it back out of his reach when he made a grab for it.

The vulpine glared at her with angry emerald eyes "give me back my gun, and my helmet to."

"Fine," Kursed said "you can have them back, after you answer my questions." The Black fox continued to glare menacingly at her.

"It doesn't concern you now hand over my shit, I have things to do."

Kursed shook her finger at him. "Sorry, but it doesn't work like that." She said in a mocking tone.

The vulpine let out a growl "fine keep the blaster just give me back my helmet." He said holding out a hand for the helmet that Kursed held in her hand.

"No." Kursed said "answer me and then we'll see." The vulpine looked like he was ready to explode with rage. His ears flattened and he took a step forward. Kursed leveled the blaster with his chest, he halted his advance.

"You really try to make things difficult for people, don't you." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Kursed smiled at him "people are just too stubborn." She said. The vulpine started circling her; he stopped when he reached the edge of the roof and looked over to the street below. "Don't move." Kursed hissed through her teeth.

The Fox held his hands in the air feigning innocence "what can't a guy walk around?"

Kursed started toward him "not likely, since you had this on you." She said referring to the blaster she held. "So I'm curious," kursed began

The vulpine laughed "curiosity can kill more than a cat." He lunged at her, she realized that she had let him get to close; in a second he had a hold on her hand with the blaster and was holding it away from her, Kursed could have beat a lot of people in a fight but in a physical confrontation like this, he over powered her. Hooking one leg behind hers he pulled and set her off balance. Kursed let out a cry as he leaned forward and pushed her to the ground. The vulpine pinned her arms and legs away from her body making sure she couldn't reach any nasty surprises she might have with her. "So you can let go of my helmet and the gun or I can do a _lot _of unpleasant things in this position." Kursed flexed her arms and legs "well, unpleasant for you anyway."

After getting his helmet back the vulpine had moved to the other side of the building. As Far away from Kursed as was possible. "So…" Kursed said.

"So… what?" the vulpine replied "what do you want?"

Kursed strolled around the roof top before answering "why does a certain Fox have an advanced military grade heads up display helmet and, why is he using it as a biking helmet."

"That's a lot of questions?" the vulpine walked over to the edge "I guess I'd have to say…" the black fox pulled out a small flash bang and tossed it at the blue vixen, and launched himself over the edge and down to the fire escape then the street below "none of your business." He shouted back. Kursed ran to the edge in time to see him jump on the hover bike and blaze a trail through the silent streets.

X

Isaac laughed at the Blue vixen as he drove away, a ring caught his attention. The heads up display read 'incoming call' "accept." Isaac said. A scratchy low voice came over the line.

"Ah, Mr. Fang," the voiced coughed and hacked four times before he began speaking again, "I trust that Anton was you're doing." Isaac gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "Excellent!" the voice rasped and cackled. "The fee has been wired to your account. Now then your next assignment, I seem to be having trouble with a certain detective, I need you to persuade him to let my business alone for the foreseeable future. Do you accept?"

Isaac didn't like the idea but he had plans to return to the Lylat system for a while and see if he couldn't recover some things, and to check on his friends. Isaac had gone over it again and again how he had left, a note with scribbled letters 'goodbye' "I accept, Mr. Clyde." The data was forwarded to him and he hung up.

Not the best way to say farewell to the people who cared about you, but the pain had been too much, when she… when Krystal had told him her plans he had begged her on his knees to forgive him, in front of his most trusted comrades and friends he had groveled to her, but she, she had ignored him like he was a stray begging for attention. Isaac felt wetness in his eyes and quickly shock them away. In the distance he saw the neon sign that read 'Rex's Bar and Grill' Isaac pulled in looking at the other bikes parked there. There were a good number of bikes of all sizes, _must be a gang_, Isaac thought. He put down the kick stand for the hover bike. Walking inside Isaac placed his hands in his jacket pockets, the bar had a Smokey atmosphere that Isaac didn't remember the last time he was there, everybody looked over to him when he opened the door. He walked over to the bar; the old blood hound Rex was cleaning a glass when Isaac sat down right in front of him. "Hey Rex, the hard stuff please." Rex looked over at the Black vulpine who had just sat down.

"Hey, Isaac, haven't seen you in a while," Rex said cheerfully "what's the occasion?"

Isaac looked up at Rex "trying to drown something that just keeps coming back to the surface." Rex's ears fell a little at that. He grabbed the bottle Isaac had asked for and walked around to the other side of the bar sitting down next to him.

"Oh, sorry, that girl thing really got you down in the dumps huh." Isaac took the bottle and poured two glasses, sliding one over to Rex, who picked it up and held it toward Isaac "to broken hearts my friend." Isaac toasted with him and took a drink, Rex downed it all in one go, he set it down and walked back around the bar. After refilling a couple of glasses Rex returned and stood across from Isaac who was still drinking.

Isaac took another quaff then stared past Rex into nothingness "you know Rex, I thought about ending it a couple times. Just taking that blaster and walking to the sea-side, pulling the trigger, letting the waves wash me away. It would have been easy to."

Rex was looking more troubled than ever at this new confession "for god sake, Isaac. If she meant that much to you then and now, why the hell don't you swallow your pride and ask her to forgive you?" A bark of laughter escaped Isaac's mouth, and then it slowly turned from laughter to crying and tears.

"I did, Rex! I got on **knees** and begged her to give me another chance." Rex's ears fell. He looked to the bottle, picking it up he shook it a little, it was nearly empty.

"oh I think you're done with that." Rex said taking the glass out of Isaac's hands, he walked to the other side and put an arm around Isaac guiding him to a door at the back of the bar. Rex opened the door to a room filled with about fifteen cots, and walked past a few already passed out boozers. Rex eased Isaac back into a cot. "Sleep it off, Isaac, you'll feel better afterwards." The door closed behind him as he left. Isaac's eyes grew heavy and soon he fell into a deep sleep.

X

Fox found himself aboard the Great Fox. Looking around he saw he was in the bridge, the center chair where he sat, next to it was Falco's chair and Peppy's, Slippy's, and Krystal's. All exactly as he remembered "Fox." A voice called from behind, Fox turned to face Peppy standing behind him.

"Peppy?" Fox asked, walking over to his friend and father figure after his father died.

"Fox when I see you looking at her, I see James looking at Vixie, you both had that same glow in your eyes." Then he vanished as if whisked away by the wind.

"Peppy!" Fox cried reaching out to where he used to be.

Memories flashed in front of his eyes, Krystal and He at the beach holding hands and laughing happily together. That night when they had started drinking in the hotel room, she had cuddle up next to him on the couch and fallen asleep. "I love you, Fox." She whispered to him.

"No!" Fox cried "this isn't real, this isn't real."

X

Kursed bolted up right with a cry, her hand outstretched for someone. She felt an unbearable crushing pain in her heart, she tried to remember her dream, but every time she tried all that entered her mind was a picture of Fox's face and his cocky grin. A knocking pulled her into reality "Krystal, what's happening." The voice came. The door opened and a female lynx came in wearing night black panties and bra.

"Oh, Mia. Sorry did I wake you up?" Kursed asked as if nothing was wrong.

Mia walked over to the bed and sat on the edge "don't give me that, baby what's wrong?" Kursed couldn't find words for an excuse; it just came out in mumbling and gibberish. Mia pulled her close and laid Kursed's head on her shoulder, the tears flowed freely down her face and the Lynx's golden fur. Sobs racked her body as she cried. She cried for a while before she regained control over her shaking limbs. Mia pulled her up and toward the kitchen. "Come on Krys you need to drink something."

A while later Mia set a mug of coffee in front of Kursed and sat down in the chair opposite her with her own mug, she had covered up more and was wearing gym shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. "Mia," Kursed looked up at her housemate "do you remember when I first came here?"

"Course I do, not every day a blue furred fox girl knocks on your door and tells you 'hi, I'm your new house mate, oh by the way my Names Kursed' I thought it was a load of crap."

"Right, even after two weeks you still insisted that I tell you my real name." Kursed laughed.

Mia smiled at her "I know what heartbreak looks like, and you radiated it like a light tower." Kursed laughed with her.

"I did tell you my name but..." Kursed said.

Mia looked over her mug and set it down "Krys I knew you didn't tell me everything and I respected your right for privacy. Now after waking up to that blood curdling scream of yours, I can imagine it was something awful." She said taking another sip.

Kursed started into the cup in front of her "Mia, before I came here, to Kew I mean. I led a different life, I had so much more than I deserved, from just one man."

"Come on baby," Mia said leaning the chair on its back legs "it's nice to know you trust but honestly I knew you had a dark history. No one, not even the most self-loathing people I've ever known have hated themselves to the extent that they introduce themselves as Kursed."

"Mia you don't know what I did to him, I…"

"I don't see why it matters what you did, what did he do?"

"All he ever did was love me." Kursed said, Mia paused and let the chair settle on all four legs. Getting up she walked to Kursed who had sunk to the floor.

Kursed knelt on the tile floor of the kitchen, letting the tears fall to the floor; Mia knelt beside her and took her hands "why did you leave then?"

Kursed shook her head and leaned against Mia "because I was stupid, so stupid." Kursed whimpered. "I couldn't ask him to forgive me now, or ever, not for what I did." It took some time for Kursed to collect herself, looking at the clock it was 5:30 AM.

Kursed had taken a shower and washed away her fatigue, after getting dressed she got dressed and headed back to the kitchen. "Time for work I guess. I'll be gone for a couple days so I left my share of the rent on the table in the living room." Mia kept sipping her coffee. "Don't you have work to-day?"

Mia looked at Kursed then set the cup down "you do know what day it is, right?" Kursed looked at Mia with a funny expression. "Oh come on girl, it's Saturday."

"So, don't you work Saturday?" Kursed asked. Mia had a sour look. "What?" Kursed asked.

"It's official, you have no social life." Mia said raising her hands to the sky.

"I do, I just don't have much use for it." Kursed said walking out the front door.

She hailed a taxi that was passing by. The driver had pulled over and the door had opened, Kursed hopped inside putting the bags beside her, "where to, young lady?" the driver asked.

"Planetary transit station please." Kursed said. The driver nodded and merged into traffic.

After a while the driver asked "so got business in another city miss?"

Kursed nodded saying "yeah, I'm supposed to meet with one of my clients and work out some problems they were having."

"Oh," the driver said "what kinds of problems?" he asked keeping his eyes forward. Kursed was about to answer when a hoover bike rocketed past them and drove between cars. "Well the nerve of some people!" the driver shouted. There was a ringing in their ears as the Hoover bike past, it looked familiar somehow. Before she could pick out the similarity the driver floored it, once the light turned green.

X

Isaac drove the hover bike as fast as he could; his next job was waiting in a locker number D-423 at the planetary transit station outside the city. The heads up display in his helmet showed updates on traffic lights and the positions of the planetary authorities. It was a race and Isaac was winning by a mile, the light ahead turned red as Isaac rocketed through narrowly missing getting hit by an SUV. Almost there, Isaac drifted into the parking spot coming to a stop. He walked inside toward the locker rows. D-419, D-420, D-421, D-423. Isaac pulled out the key he had received along with instructions. The locker was rigged so that only those with permission could open it. Isaac carefully inserted the key. Turning it 180 degrees to the right, 270 degrees to the left and a quarter turn to the right Isaac heard a click, the locker popped open. Isaac grabbed the package there and closed the locker. He walked back out and secured the package to his bike, and then he sped away leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

X

Two black suited dogs watched as the black vulpine drive away. One looked to the other and said "well that's another hit man confirmed."

The other leaned against a pillar "hmm, he seems young, but he does match descriptions from witnesses, black fur, male, around six feet tall, green eyes, late twenties, early thirties."

The other nodded "it's almost perfect Bill."

X

Kursed looked around before she boarded the shuttle. it would be a five-hour trip to the next city, and nearly a week to complete the mission. She would travel to the city, and find her employer. The captain of the merchant ship, Leona winds. With gangs on the rise, organized raids have been a growing problem for transporting goods and the like. The captain was paying 5,000 credits for the presence of each mercenary and would add payment as was due. Hopefully Kursed would have an easy earned five thousand credits, but with her luck she doubted it would work out as such. As she sat in her seat, her thoughts wandered about the past, memories of the team, of Fox and how he had treated her compared to Panther. Fox had been so much kinder, so much gentler. She loved how he had trouble talking to her when they first met, those first years had been wonderful and as time passed they had only gotten better but…

X

Isaac noticed a certain black car that seemed to be following him through the traffic as he made his way back to the Hotel, _can't have that can we_ Isaac turned down a back ally cluttered with garbage. He looked down, 10:50 military time. He was supposed to meet Jessica at noon, going to meet her father at a diner for lunch. His mind flashed back to Krystal, in a red two piece swim suit, running ahead of him in the summer, back on Corneria. Isaac shook himself as he cruised through the alley to the other side. Isaac checked behind him, no black cars that looked like tails. Isaac gunned it and headed back to the Hotel.

**[thats chapter two hope you liked it (if you didn't i don't want to hear it) comentary welcome as well as constructive critisism. thanks for reading Good Night (or day depending on when you read this).**


	3. Chapter 3: Bitter Sweet Memories

**[Hi... again, and here is chapter 3, i don't have much to say this time so without further aduo enjoy!]**

Chapter 3

Bitter Sweet Memories

Kursed leaned against the railing of the cargo freighter 'Leona winds', so far the job was easy, walk the deck and keep an eye out for anything unusual. Kursed had been met with the fact that there weren't many female mercenaries, made clear by the way the other mercenaries treated her. she got a room with the other females, courtesy of the captain, one Lee Wallen, a fairly handsome middle-aged lab, that reminded her of General pepper sometimes. A nice man but still prone to sea farers superstitions about women, bad luck and what not. Kursed looked out across the open waters that lapped at the sides of the large vessel, the air smelled of salt.

Kursed found herself on the beach of Corneria in the fall; a slight wind blew down the coast, she remembered that night, one of their better nights. Kursed heard a rustling behind her. She turned to see Fox moving through the underbrush of the woods behind her. Kursed couldn't help but giggle at him. Fox walked to her; there was something in his hand. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Krystal replied turning back to the sea.

Fox stood beside her for a time before facing her. "You left pretty early, something wrong?" He asked.

Krystal shook her head turning to him "no, I just never liked crowded places. Besides it's nice out here, I like the feeling." She said to him, she looked down at the small box in his hands.

Fox followed her gaze to the item; he brought it up to chest level. "Sorry, I almost forgot this in the great fox." He opened the Box to reveal a silver metal bracelet. "It's more functional than fashionable,"

Kursed picked it up and put it on. "What is it?" she asked admiring the way the moon light reflected off it.

"It's a distress beacon," Fox said, he turned her hand over revealing the underside of the bracelet. She could see wiring in the design and a small red LED light. "If you get separated from the team, then you depress these three points." He pointed out three strips of metal, and pressed down on one, the light started a slow blink, depressing the second strip; it blinked faster with a faint beeping. He let her hand drop. "Everyone on the team has one, personalized of course. Falco's is in his watch, Peppy's is on his ring, Slippy's is- I can't really remember what slippy's was."

Kursed looked Fox over "where's yours?"

Fox looked down at his chest and tapped the gold team insignia pin, the Fox with wings and pressed on a wing, the red light started to blink from the eye. "The AR-wings have the signal tracker connected to all the teams' devices from any distance, when you call, I'll come for you."

Kursed was back on the cargo freighter, the salty mist sprayed her face as she looked out across the empty waters, she heard footsteps behind her, turning around she saw a bulldog in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, about two rows away from her. He saw her and started over. "Anything?" he asked as he neared the railing looking over the side.

"Nothing yet." Kursed said looking back between the rows of containers. He snorted and walked back out into the maze. She took one last look at the sea and started walking.

X

Fox McCloud sat on the edge of his apartment window letting the moon light catch the pin in his hand. The Star Fox insignia gleamed a silverish glow in the moon light. Fox rolled it around in his fingers feeling the sections that would declare his state of emergency. His mind moved back to giving Kursed her beacon. What he hadn't told her was that if she broke the middle strip of metal the signal would die, and all other devices would register this, as a failsafe if they didn't want to be found. He would break it, but as long as he didn't press the buttons it wouldn't activate and it wouldn't lead them to him.

Fox sat on the side of the window sill for another four minutes, mulling over his past and present, letting his fingers explore every inch of the medal in his hands like he had done so many times before. He thought back to the diner and Jessie and Michael, it was fun to say the least. Michael was mulling over his work while Jessie told stories. Fox enjoyed this false feeling of normalcy while it lasted. It had been so long since he had felt relaxed like this, like he was just another person and not a wandering mercenary with a bounty on his head worth 175,000 credits. Still the feeling didn't last. soon he returned to the dull time when every second was an eternity to live through, like time was water moving through a constricted space. A buzzing jolted Fox out of his thoughts, a faint light on the kitchen table told Fox that It was his cellphone. Groaning as he rose to his feet, he walked over to the table to pick up his phone. The caller ID was a blank, a secure line. He pressed the send button and held it up to his ear "yes?"

A rasping cough gave away the caller "ah Isaac" the rasping coughs continued.

"Good evening Mr. Clyde, what can I do for you?" Fox leaned back against the wall.

The coughs subside and Mr. Clyde cleared his throat, "I was hoping you could give me an update on you current assignment." Fox couldn't help it he began laughing "Mr. Fang, I don't see what's so funny."

"Mr. Clyde," Fox said stifling his laughter "good things will come to those who wait, don't worry you'll get what you asked for."

"I usually do, see to it, and the requested fee with be transferred to a bank account of your choice. Good night." Mr. Clyde hung up. Once again the room was quiet except for the sound of cars driving through the late night streets. It was time to make a house call, to one Joe Demount, German shepherd, Anti-Gang investigations unit.

Fox left through the fire escape dropping down to the ground with a thud, he stood and started walking. The streets where dark and foreboding but Fox paid no heed to the world around him, in his mind he was preparing himself. Intimidation wasn't easy on the victim or the perp. It was dirty hands on business. What's more he wasn't just thrashing around some poor nobody; he was a detective, a man who ran interrogations, not a sniveling shop keeper. Fox walked almost twenty blocks before he stopped in front of the storage facility, the same place he kept his bike. But he wasn't here for the bike, he rented a second unit for his more sensitive belongings. The facility was surrounded by high fences, a great obstacle for normal people, then again he wasn't normal. Fox scaled the wire fence and carefully avoiding the barbed wire at the top. Dropping down on all fours he crawled to the nearest container unit and peered around it. The place was deserted like he had hoped, he walked quickly to the container 27 in row D. unlocking the latch he lifted the door open and walked inside turning on the light. The room illuminated to reveal three walls covered in weapons and armor. On the center wall hung a black combat suit, Boots, pants, and combat shirt, along with a helmet. Fox striped down to his undershirt and boxers, and began to suit up. Everything fit like a glove, the ballistic material was taught over his body, like it should be. He slipped on the boots and walked over to the helmet, its sharp angles and red-eye lenses gave it a menacing look.

X

Joe Demount sat in his office chair going over the information gathered on the gangs; they were close to tracking down the suppliers, so close he could feel it in his bones. It was raining steadily outside; Joe looked down at his watch, 12:07 AM. _Shit_, Joe thought to himself_ pulled another all-night, God Jenny is gonna to be pissed_. Checking his phone he had four missed calls all from the same person, Jenny Demount. The door lock clicked, Joe instinctively reached for his gun, a tall lean lynx walked in and stopped dead not a foot from the door. Joe had his 357. Magnum aimed down the sights to the lynx's heart, the lynx raised his hands. Joe relaxed and set the gun down next to the computer. "Jesus Christ, Ferguson. The last two people who worked this case are dead and you pull a stunt like picking the lock in the middle of the fucking night."

The lynx, Ferguson, walked forward and sat down on the other side of the desk, "your pretty high-strung aren't you Joe, and you're inside the office. I doubt even the famous Kursed could get to you here."

"Ah, she isn't that good, I've met her before."

"That so," Ferguson laughed "I bet she was…" Ferguson stopped laughing he was looking at Joe who was stone still. The color drained from his face as he realized it wasn't Joe who had spoken. Lightning flashed outside the open window, illuminating the figure of an Armor clad Vulpine covered head to toe in a light battle suit, sitting on the window sill. The lightning flashed again and the figure stood up, Ferguson drew his 38. Special, the figure raised his arm with a 9mm pistol and shot twice, hitting Ferguson in the shoulder, and sending him to the ground with a cry, gripping his shoulder. The figure advanced, walking right past the injured lynx, and pulling the chair over to himself across the table from Joe. "Mr. Demount." An obviously male voice said.

Joe sat up straighter in his chair before answering "Yes. Who are you?" Joe's hands shook with anger, _how the Fuck did he get in here!_

The Vulpine stared at Joe, or seemed to, Joe couldn't see his eyes because of the red tinted eye lenses, "my name is not important, but for the time being you can call me 'The Fang'. You can relax a little, I'm not here to kill you, however I recommend you remain still."

Joe's nostrils flared with anger, "what do you want?" The vulpine gave a chuckle.

"All business then," he rose to his feet "very well," The armor clad vulpine slammed both hands down on Joe's desk "drop the case."

"What!" Joe said his voice rising in volume "that's ridiculous; I can't just drop this case." The Vulpine leaned over the desk toward Joe, the eye lenses zipped into the helmet revealing burning angry emerald-green eyes.

"I'm sure I can motivate you, without directly threatening your life." The man said rising to his full height, a little less than Joe. Joe stiffened as the vulpine reached behind his back and pulled something out. The manila envelope slapped down onto the table. Joe looked at the vulpine who nodded to the envelope. Joe reached for it tentatively. Undoing the clasp at the top he pulled out photographs. Joe stared at his daughter, the light brown fur and deep blue eyes, her hair braided and pulled over her shoulder, laughing with her friends. _She still plays with her hair_, Joe noted.

"Liana. How did you get these?" Joe asked, planting his face in his hands.

"I'm very good at my job, Mr. Demount. She'll be a senior in high school next year right." He said simply, leaning back into the chair.

"Why?" Joe asked quietly.

"Come again?" the vulpine asked.

"Why!" Joe shouted, the man pointed the pistol at Joe's chest. "Why do you work for the shits of society?"

"Because they are very wealthy shits."

"The government should be giving you some contracts, or the army, or the police…"

"They don't call me because my first assignments were not for legitimate organizations."

"WH-what if I could change that." Joe raised his head to look at the Fox.

"What?" the Vulpine looked to the lynx, he was unconscious, and the fox leaned in to listen to Joe.

"If this was your last mission for your current client, I could put you in as a suggestion for future jobs."

"But for this to be my last job you have to drop the case otherwise," the Fox stuck a finger on the picture of Liana "she'll be my last job." Joe leaned back and rubbed his chin for a minute.

The German shepherd jumped up, "ha, it's so simple. I will back off the case!" Joe looked over at the armored Fox, his eyes radiated confusion. "Ok, ok, listen. I back off the case; you get paid and break ties with your client. I will 'find' the courage to get back on the case despite the danger and put in a request for your employment."

The Fox started laughing as he turned away "play it safe Mr. Demount, drop the case and leave it. If it's not me he'll send someone much less lenient." he leaped out the window. Joe rose to his feet and walked to Ferguson who lay on the ground, his bleeding had stopped mostly and he was stable.

Joe pulled out his radio and hit the talk button "officer down, Lincoln Street, special investigations building, 26th floor, office C-27. I repeat officer down." The Radio crackled then came to life.

"all available units proceed to Lincoln Street, special investigations building, officer down on the twenty-sixth floor, office room C-27, proceed with aggression, Lethal force authorized."

X

Bill grey, dispatched to Kew upon the request of general Hare, was aiding in the crackdown on the underworld dealers on the planet. Sitting next to him, in his unmarked black Mercedes interceptor, was Keith Arling, his partner while he was on Kew, was a lean taught muscled black lab with spiky head hair. Bill suspected he gelled it.

"I can't believe what a bore this stake out is?" Keith said leaning back in the seat.

"I can't believe you're a cop, but something's just aren't understandable." Bill said. Looking over he saw the coffee shop. "You want a cup of coffee."

Keith looked over "yeah. Dark roasts, no sugar."

Bill stood in front of the counter at the coffee shop waiting, looking around he saw some couples, some late night commuters and some loners. One caught his eye, a tiger with black strips and orange fur, Wearing Jeans and a white sleeveless t-shirt. _Not exactly dressed for the weather is he_, bill shrugged and turned back as the girl brought his coffee. "Alright two dark roast coffees." She hummed.

"Thanks." Bill Said.

"Need any sugar with that Hun?" She hummed.

"No thank," Bill turned and noticed that her shirt was unbuttoned a little low, and her finger rested on lushes red lips "you, but my friends diabetic."

The girl shrugged then jumped as the doors burst open as Keith rushed through "Bill they called a ten zero zero for all patrols!"

"Where?" Bill asked as he paid for the coffee

"It's on Lincoln Street at the S.I. building."

"Let's get going then." Bill said, Keith rushed back out toward the car. "Hey! Don't you want your coffee?" Keith rushed back and grabbed the coffee and a lid.

Driving at a break neck pace through the streets Keith took small sips of his coffee as Bill weaved through traffic with the lights flashing and the siren running. The dispatcher came back on the radio "code 4, code 4 all clear, building secure, officer stable."

Bill ripped the wheel right causing the car to drift onto Lincoln Street. The S.I. building was surrounded by police cruisers and some helicopters with search lights racked the area as Bill skidded to a stop, causing an older looking German shepherd to back pedal. Bill exited the car as soon as it came to rest. Looking at the German shepherd Bill recognized him as Joe who was working the supplier's case. "Joe!" Bill called to the young man, who was brushing off his suit.

"Bill?" Joe rushed to him.

"Who is it, who got hit?" Bill asked frantically.

"Junior inspector Ferguson." Joe said hanging his head.

"Kyle?" Keith was standing next to Bill, still with his coffee. "Kyle Ferguson got shoot."

"Yeah." Joe said "Kyle, you know him?" Joe asked staring at the lab with untidy spiked hair.

"Yeah I know him, we went through the academy together, is he okay? Where is he?" the lab started looking around trying to see his friend.

"He's stable." Joe said "but he's out for a while. He's getting looked at over there," Joe pointed to an ambulance not far from them. "They'll take him to the hospital." Bill looked at his young partner as he fidgeted and shuffled his feet.

"For the love of god man go see him!" Keith jumped and headed toward the ambulance. Kyle lay on the stretcher inside the ambulance with a doctor, a tired looking badger.

"Alright, that should do for now, you'll have to stay at the hospital for a time, about three days." The badger said.

"Thanks Doc." Kyle replied and lay back down on the stretcher, closing his eyes, he felt someone lean over him, slowly opening his eyes he saw the black lab with spiky hair "hey, Keith."

The lab walked around to the right side of the stretcher "hey, buddy, how are you doing?"

"Alright I guess, they're not serious, It was through and through for both shoots." Kyle said turning his head to look at his friend.

"Did you see them?" Keith asked.

"No not really," Kyle replied looking back to the sky, "it was odd, we did see someone but I couldn't tell you what they looked like, honestly. They were wearing battle armor, Keith, even higher ranked investigators don't have that kind of hardware, and it's rare even in the military. All I remember is turning and there he, or it, but I think it was a guy." His head fell to the pillow on the stretcher.

"Kyle?" Keith nearly shouted.

"Sorry Keith, I'm just tired, I'll be ok. But be careful." Kyle's eyes closed and Keith could hear peaceful rhythmic breathing.

Across the street Bill and Joe were huddled close together talking over what happened, "you should have seen it Bill he had higher quality hardware than the standard military infantry armor," Joe said leaning in.

"He was probably a mercenary on another planet then or even a freelance Merc. But still what surprises me was that not one of the security cameras caught even a glimpse of him through the halls." Bill said rubbing his chin.

"He came through my office window, Bill through a twenty-sixth floor window. We don't have camera's watching the walls." Joe said. He sat down on a bench by the curb.

Bill rubbed his temples trying to think, _think nobody passes through a street without leaving a trace think_, _the SI building doesn't have external cameras_. Bill scratched his chin looking at the ground, _Traffic cameras_! Bill's head whipped up looking around Bill spotted a camera on a stop light. Looking back across the street he saw Keith leaning against their car. Walking quickly to him Bill stopped and asked "how long would it take to find the recording for that camera?"

Keith looked from Bill to the camera and back "depends." He said simply.

"On what?" Bill asked more than a little Impatient.

"On whom you know." Keith said scratching his left cheek.

Bill nodded once then asked "how fast can you get it?" Keith looked up at Bill and pulled out his cellphone, he dialed and put it up to his ear.

It rang twice then "go for Donny." Keith smiled and gave a thumb up to Bill, who rolled his eyes.

"Donny, its Keith."

"Hey! Detective Arling, how's my friend doing?"

"Doing good Donny how's life in the traffic department?"

"Come-on man I live at work all I do is monitor traffic cams, there's the occasional cat fight and sex in the alley but you know shit gets old and stale." Something started to crunch and crunch on Donny's side, Donny started talking around crackers "besides I don't do the work you do man."

"And sometimes I wish I was sitting in a desk, anyway I need a traffic cam record, from Lincoln Street facing at and away from the Special investigations building."

"Hmm, do I send it to your computer?"

"Yeah Donny that would be great." Keith said.

"okay, home or office."

"Office, it's for work." Keith replied. Standing up straight he walked over to Bill.

"Okay," Donny let out a yawn. "It's in your e-mail. Good night."

"Ok." Keith said hanging up and stuffing the phone in his jacket pocket. "All right we got it, In my office lets go." Keith walked toward the investigations building. The deputies at the door stopped them short hands on guns.

"stop." Said a Dalmatian in an officer's uniform, "you don't look like cops." Bill looked at the two young officers barring their way.

"You're right we're not cops, we're detectives so move your ass." Keith said pushing past them, Bill stopped as Keith walked through the doors and headed to his office. The deputy tumbled to the ground but got back to his feet in an instant and drew his gun. Bill grabbed his hand forcing the gun down to point harmlessly at the ground.

"Easy there son, he's just in a hurry, here." Bill said, pulling out his badge he held it in front of the deputy's eyes letting him look it over. His muscles relaxed, bill released his arm and the Dalmatian holstered the pistol.

"Carry on detective Grey." He said stepping to the side.

Bill nodded "appreciate it." Bill said as he walked in down the hall toward Keith. Second right and down the third door on the left, Bill found Keith going through his keys to find the right one. "You know, you could have just shown him the badge."

"He should have gotten out of my way," Keith said staring at the door, he tried the last key and the lock clicked, Keith let out a breath and opened the door. Bill placed a hand on the door and forced it shut. Keith looked at Bill and his empty stare.

"He had every right to shoot you in the back, no one would question his decision, it would have been right choice if a unknown man forced his way past an officer at a crime scene, you should know this there is a protocol for identifying yourself as an undercover investigator, Or a private contractor, if I hadn't been here you would have been shot dead!"

"Deaths just another part of life," Keith said opening the door and walking inside "it happens every day."

X

Kursed stood on the bow of the '_Leona winds' _as it plowed through the small swells that lifted the ship. The trip was supposed to be a week, seven days, it was day four and they were making slow progress. The head winds had been against them since the start. It was a nice change of pace though from the regular carnage. It was hard not to think about him when it's so quiet. But she found ways to distract herself from those memories, Her new bunk mates where the main reason for that, thirteen single, feisty females, sailors and cooks, who had all dealt with and overcome the captains slight sexist views. Marrsey, was short and stubborn little Shih Tzu with white fur all over except for the brown the only seemed to cover her back. For all purposes she was a midget, at 4'4 Kursed had mistaken her for a child at first. Until one of the cooks had come out and called her head chef. Kursed had an ear full after that, she was nice, unless you were part of her cooking staff then you were shown no mercy. Nicole, is an energetic orange striped American curl cat, Kursed enjoyed her company most of all, one of the few permanent security crew, and the only female one. Charley and Karle, surprisingly, Siamese twins, that act nothing like each other, Charley, works in the engine room as a staff officer, metal music is her thing. Karle is a navigator on the bridge, flirty, hip-hop style partyer, the only thing remotely twin like about them was there odd habit to sync talk small phrases. Out of thirteen other females on the ship Kursed considered herself friends with only the four. The other nine Kursed had very little to do with.

"And then as if he didn't get what I was saying he kept asking for a dance 'just one dance' he said." Marrsey giggled, Charley hummed as she braided Karle's waist length pale blonde hair. Her own, cut short a little below the shoulders, curled and blew to the left, as the window was open to the night breeze revealing angled features, and piercing green eyes, she looked over to Kursed who was sitting on the bed, laughing quietly at Nicole's story.

"What about you, Kursed?" Charley asked, Kursed looked up to see the glint of a hunter in her eyes.

"What about me?" Kursed asked sensing she was being led into a trap, a cage of sorts.

Everyone was watching Charley "you know did you have any star-crossed romance?"

"Yeah," Nicole said "I had my fair share of quick flicks, you know, a guy you met who asked for your name and then…" she left the last part off.

Kursed was feeling the pressure now, "then, what?" she asked.

"Nothing that's what!" Marrsey said in a sharp cutting tone. "You get together its good; He's good, and then nothing."

"Exactly you…" charley started.

"Enough," Kursed said "enough, I know what she means, I knew two men in such a way. One was my saving grace, and it wasn't a fling. It was long and good and we loved each other. He was a mercenary and he saved my life. So as it was, I went with him country girl with the most popular mercenary in the Lylat system. He taught me everything; I can honestly say that if you gave me a gun I could tell you what it was, the projectile and how to use it affectively. He taught he how to fight the odds, when I learned how to fight six people with my bare hands, he taught me how to engage six hundred…"

"He sounds like a hard ass for the military." Charley said.

"He was, but my greatest memories are flight training. Awhile after we started, he called me to the launch deck of the Great Fox, where the Arwings are stored. His was prepped and he was in his flight gear. I thought it was a test until he got in his Arwing and told me to get in with him. A one seat fighter jet, I sat in his lap strapped in, and he took us out. I remember the lights of the city, from high up looking down it was wonderful."

"And the other, what about him?" Nicole asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"He was a silver tongued, yellow eyed snake, with a _charming_ smile." Kursed said in a hiss. The ship jolted violently sending them all sprawling to the floor.

"Ouch." Karle said picking herself up and gripping the pole brace for the bunk beds for support.

Kursed braced herself against a wall for support "probably just a high wave, we should be fine." Walking over she helped Nicole back to her feet.

"Charley, look," Karle was standing at the window port looking out, everyone gathered by the windows "what do you suppose all those little boats are doing?" a dark figure in the bow of one of the small craft stood and hefted a tubular object onto his shoulder. Kursed felt the apprehension rise, a feeling like everything was about to go to hell. It came to a head when a flash appeared behind the standing figure on the vessel.

Kursed went cold and shouted "Rocket!" before pulling everyone from the window. Then everything went white.

Kursed ears were ringing and all around her was dust and smoke. She felt colder than normal even though there were small fires burning all around her. Slowly she stood; it all hit her in a rush, the crackling of fire, the smell of burned hair that filled the air. Where a wall had once been now there was empty open space. "Karle!" she shoved over a metal shelf that had fallen in the explosion and called out again, "Nicole!"

"Kursed," there was violent coughing then "over here, I found the others" Kursed rushed to the sound of the voices climbing over fallen beams and support bars. She found Nicole lifting pieces of ship wall off Karle and Charley who had clung together as the rocket impacted the ship ripping open the hull.

Kursed rushed over and bent down to lift a Beam that had trapped Charley's leg as Nicole pulled her and Karle out from under it. Charley writhed weakly, trying to get up. Nicole leaned over to help Charley, Karle didn't move. Kursed bent down and placed her ear over Karle's chest… nothing. Kursed felt the blood pool next to her hand, turning her over, revealed the two foot piece of steel that jutted from her back and through the heart. Kursed flashed back to her first ground encounter.

The smell of burning wood, laser burns, and blood, Fox was running in front of her with the assault rifle in his hands had been used enough that the charge meter was down to a quarter. A rocket streaked across the sky and hit the side of a building the roar of debris falling down was deafening. Fox pushed her into an alley and covered her as chunks fell to the ground around them. Looking around she saw a body, a woman clutching her baby. The woman was a terrier with white, black spotted fur. Krystal walked to the woman as Fox went ahead and checked the streets. The terrier held tightly to the child as it began to cry. Her eyes where hollow, like she was already dead but not ready to let go yet, she seemed to sense Krystal's presence because she turned her head to face her. Krystal could read her emotions, she was pleading for her to save her child, don't let him die here.

Krystal came back to the present Karle's head resting on her knees, her eyes open and staring blankly at her, she ran her hand over Karle's face closing the eyes with her fingers. Charley was holding tightly to Nicole, her feet and tail gathered underneath her. Charley crawled over to Karle, stroked her cheek, as a tear rolled down her face "Karle, you didn't have too… protected me… I was the older sister… why did you… why didn't I…" Charley was choking on her words. So much she wanted to say, yet no way for her to say it.

Kursed pulled Charley over to her, embracing her. "Don't think of it as death, think of it as her, not in her body but yours, living… inside you… always."

It had taken awhile but Kursed and Nicole had finally pulled Charley away from her sister's body. It wasn't easy for Kursed to just leave her there in that burning wreck of the ship. But it was vital that they reach the bridge. Arriving at the bridge of the ship found three of the ten navigators dead, and the other seven disoriented. Captain Wallen was seated firmly in his chair, he was burned and cut up but he didn't act like it bothered him. When the door to the bridge opened he had learned his head to the side and greeted them with a matter of fact "thought you'd be here sooner or later, where's my navigator?"

"Karle didn't make it captain." Kursed said, Wallen looked at Charley.

Leaning back in his seat he said "my condolences Engineer Charley. But you still have a job to do, go to the engine bay and access the damage, Nicole," Nicole came to attention "go with her. But first," Captain Wallen rose from his chair and marched over to a cabinet near the door, placing his hand on a scanner pad, the doors swooshed open to reveal and arsenal "take your pick." Nicole eyed the cabinet from top to bottom and picked out the M-1014 tactical shotgun, and two bandoliers of shells that she slung over her shoulders and a Walther P99, then she and Charley left. Leaving Kursed, Captain Wallen and seven injured men and one hell of a weapons collection.

Captain Wallen shifted in his chair "well, Kursed, how would you judge our situation?" Kursed looked at the Captain, then walked to the cracked window looking down on the maze of cargo containers.

"well the security forces where split, so if we assume that two of the groups, half our force is now KIA then at half strength defensive capability, and we assume that the Rockets where planned to take out our security, then they want the ship mostly intact, for smuggling or some other person, so we can probably hold part of the ship, an area of Importance, the engine room."

Captain Wallen gave a huff and stood… for five seconds then fell back into his chair, "oof." He said then tried again, "come-on ya slackers get on yer feet and get to the engine room." Once all his men had left for the engine room the captain remained in his chair, Kursed walked over only then seeing the blood drip from the chair seat.

"Captain?" Kursed said in a whisper, Captain Wallen looked over, his face was pale, and his eyelids dropping, he gave a weak smile and waved her away.

"I may not know much but I know my body and my limits so I can tell you this and be damn sure about it… I am going to die, so fight the good fight."

Kursed nodded and turned leaving the captain to his final moments. Some ways down the halls the com system gave a tone then the captain's voice came "to all crew of my sea faring madden, though she burns and the enemy boards the ship, repel them, FIGHT, to the last bullet to the last breath I shall not see my ship fall to this nor any band of brigands." Kursed waited, something began, something small, a tap tap tap… tap… tap tap. After a time the sound began to increase. Kursed ran through the halls as fast as she could heading for the engine room where Charley and Nicole had been sent. She turned a corner and was met with the barrels of Guns.


	4. Chapter 4: Hands of Fate

**[Hi everybody, ok, so obviously from the reviews there's some issues with my characters, Yes i did get the name Isaac form theprisoners story, sorry but I like the name, but if you care to notice, Fox's name in this story is "Isaac Martin" NOT "Isaac Fang" yes I use "Fang" in the story as Fox/Isaac's Mercinary alias. sorry if that bothers you to the point that you repeatedly slap it on the reveiw, sorry if you don't like it THEN DON'T READ THE STORY! but otherwise enjoy chapter four.]**

Chapter 4

Hands of Fate

Isaac was nearly pulling out his hair, Joe was asking him for names, names he couldn't give him. Not because he didn't want to but he didn't rightly know if it was real names he was giving. Everyone, even he, had been under an alias. To make it more difficult Issac only communicated through cellphone and only a limited time, he still didn't know if Joe could be trusted. If Issac stayed on to long Joe could trace him through the cell signal. Still as it was he kept tabs on Joe's daughter as a favor. He was trying to get out; he wanted to go back to Corneria. It was long past time that he went to see his father's grave.

Fox spent most of his time with Jessica whether it was walking through the city, or on his bike just cruising past the ocean. It gave him contentment just to be with her, though Fox never would have thought it possible Jessica had loaded his Love Guns and Michael was starting to become accustomed to seeing "Issac" with Jessica. If nothing else he trusted Issac to keep her safe.

Even when he was with Jessica, Isaac felt that he was on the outside looking in. it always felt like he was still weighed down by his life, something was still missing and the more time he spent with Jessica, the more he wanted to unload all of it, just forget it all. So much was still apart of him, too much to just leave on the road as… unimportant. It still twisted like a dagger in his heart. It had only been a week since he had paid a visit to Joe Demount and every time he talked to him, Joe asked to meet in person, but still Issac refused. After talking Issac was headed to the sea side for a breather. It was late around 9:00 PM so it was starting to get dark, the street lights where coming on and traffic both pedestrian and vehicle where almost nonexistent. Turning down south 77th street Issac noticed a group in a half circle, passing Issac mumbled under his breath "Pot heads." At the end of the street Issac looked back and noticed what he had missed, a teen age female wolf with brown fur and brown hair braided and pulled in front of her, she twisted it nervously making the men whoop and holler.

"Ha-ha, pretty little girl, come join us, we'll make you a real woman before the nights over." Said a wobbly Rottweiler, he grabbed hold of her arm and got a vicious "fuck you" slap across his face. The Rottweiler stumbled back into his buddies who kept him from falling but barely they were just as drunk as him, next up was a shirtless black panther, wearing his dark blue jeans with a belt around his waist and what looked like combat boots to Issac. His step was more sure-footed than the others, Issac had a Déjà vu feeling. The way the panther moved gave him an uneasy feeling. A feeling that proved well founded when the girl tried to slap him like she had his friend he caught her by the wrist. It was plainly obvious that if Issac didn't step in this girl would experience a horror he wished on no one.

The girl gave one last effort to escape, she bit down as hard as she could onto the Black Panther's forearm, unleashing a roar of anger the panther backhanded her to the ground. Holding his arm he motioned with his head toward the girl. the Rottweiler whose face she had successfully marked ran forward toward her with a cackle. Positioning himself on top of her, he secured both her hands above her head "let's see you try to slap me again you" Isaac's steel toed boot came up and met his face causing him to stagger back with a sickening crunch.

"Let's try to do this the civilized way huh?" Issac stood in front of the girl lying on the side walk keeping herself covered with her arm, the Rottweiler lay motionless moaning softly.

Another Rottweiler ran forward with a switch blade yelling "you son of a bitch!" Issac close lined him as he ran past, landing on his back the Rottweiler lay there arms outstretched and dumbfounded. Issac had gained their full attention now.

Turing back to the girl he held out his hand to help her up, she took it gingerly and let Issac pull her to her feet "there's a red Hover bike around the corner wait there till I'm done and I'll take you to the nearest police station, you can get a ride from there." The girl nodded and jogged away. Turning to face the group of men he said "as you were gentlemen." And began walking to the corner.

The panther stepped forward "wait a god damn minute now." Issac stopped and turned "you knock out two of my boys steal our fun and now you think you're just going to walk away. Not so fast Mr. cool guy." He snapped his fingers the group produced knives and chains.

"You should reconsider this." Issac said coolly facing the armed mob.

The panther nodded "get him." The group charged at Issac, the first to reach him was a Husky with reddish fur, Issac Spartan kicked him into the group, breaking their momentum. The second was an angry-looking lynx with a length of chain, he swung it down at Issac who sidestepped and brought his fist up into his face once, twice. The lynx fell back with a bloody muzzle. A badger swung at him with his knife missing his stomach by an inch. Catching the badgers hand Issac flipped him onto his back and delivered a vicious stomp onto his chest. Issac faced the rest, about eight or so in number and pulled out two Beretta 92fs 9mm pistols and aimed them both at the group halting their advance.

It was a stare down and Issac was winning, "how about it guys, we can turn this into one big cluster fuck?" the panther stepped forward hands raised.

"Ok let's chill alright, there's no need to start flinging lead around. So just ease the pieces back into their holsters and we can work something out."

Issac nodded and placed one pistol back in its holster but kept the other trained on the group. "All right, you all stay put, don't move, and don't reach for anything or I blow you all to hell."

Keeping his hands high the panther said coolly "what is this, are you a cop? No you're to lose for a cop, you're a Merc right, yeah that seems more your style, you know I hear rumor that "The Fang" was roaming around this city, that wouldn't happen to be you would it?" Issac smirked and turned back holstering the other pistol, he started walking away, the panther followed him "you are aren't you." Issac kept walking. "You should work with us." Issac didn't say anything to him he kept walking to the Bike, rounding the corner he saw the girl leaning against the wall across from his bike, she tensed when the panther rounded the corner. Issac swung one leg over and settles himself on the bike.

"Come on kid." Issac called to the girl, the young wolf skirted to the other side of the bike making it plain that she intended to stay as far from the panther as possible, and got on the bike behind Issac.

The panther grabbed onto the handlebar looking at the girl "I'm hurt my _precious_," he let the last word hiss out then looking back at Issac he said, "seriously though come work with us we do good business, the moneys good and the rewards are great, anything you want."

Issac leaned forward toward the panther, in a cold and matter of fact tone he said, "I really what to shoot you right now." The smile the panther had kept on his face faded, realizing he wasn't going to get him to consider it. He let his hand slide from the bike handle as Issac started the engine and drove off.

"you'll regret this." the Panther mumbled as the Red hover bike cruised away from him.

X

Driving through the streets at night with his passenger, Issac was careful in his driving, looking over his shoulder he asked, "So where do I take you to?" she didn't answer him so he drove on in silence making random turns. A coffee shop on the corner caught Isaac's attention, at the intersection Issac pulled the hover bike into a U-turn the girl gave a yell and grabbed hold of Isaac's leather jacket. Pulling up to the curb Issac said "get off." She slid from the bike, Issac dismounted on the other side, he took a good look at the girl, her shirt was torn showing the top of a rather lacy bra, _little too much but what do I know about kids._ Peeling off his leather Jacket he handed it to the girl, "cover up," he said "I don't need the cops on my ass for something like this." she took it and pulled it on, "so you got a name?" she looked at him with deep blue eyes.

"Liana." She said pulling her braid in front of her.

"Oh, you must be Joe's little girl, surprised I didn't notice it sooner." Isaac said looking to the feline waitress who was walking toward the table, Isaac's eyes latched onto the long bushy tail as it swung with her hips "I'll have straight black coffee." He said with a wink. The waitress hid her smile with the order pad.

"Chia, please." Liana said meekly. The waitress left and Liana turned to Isaac, "do you work for my Dad?"

Isaac leaded back "No, I work _with_ your dad, to an extent." The waitress came back and set his coffee down and Liana's tea. Isaac picked up his cup and noticed the piece of paper that fell off the bottom a phone number was scribbled on it. Isaac smiled as he read it _935-8862_ under it to the right was a dark blue bordering on black lipstick kiss.

"Hello," Liana was waving a hand inform of Isaac.

"What?" Isaac asked, irritated by the intrusion.

"Talk to me now and chase tail later ok." Liana said. "so do you like track people down or do you kill people?"

X

Issac was on his way home, he had dropped Liana off at the police station, surprisingly not three blocks from his apartment. His room was as dark as ever, just like his heart, his life was full of darkness that seemed to invade every aspect of his life, even with Jessica, sweet as she was he couldn't keep it out of his mind, he needed help, he needed a crutch to keep him afloat.

X

Joe Demount was rushing through the streets, driving as fast as he could. He had gotten the most chilling news in his life. Liana his seventeen year old daughter had walked into a police station with an older gentleman who immediately left. She had a torn shirt and bruised wrists, but she refused to talk to anyone, and only gave them her name and his phone number. Joe took the turn quick and drifted into the far lane then corrected and sped down the street. He screeched into a parking space in front of the station. Walking briskly to the door he flung it open and walk to the desk. Sitting at the desk was a Dalmatian with a splotch on his left eye. "Where is MY daughter?" the Dalmatian looked up and pointed to a side room. Through the tinted glass he could see three figures, one of which he assumed was Liana. Walking quickly he opened the door. Inside were Bill grey, and his spiked haired assistant, and Liana. "Bill."

Bill Grey looked up at the disheveled Grey haired wolf "Joe!"

"Daddy!" Liana jumped up and rushed her father jumping into his arms; Joe caught her and held her tight.

"Liana, what happened?" Liana let go but only buried her face into his jacket, Joe noticed the leather jacket she was wear "where's the jacket from?"

Bill stood up and tucked his shirt "that's what we're trying to find out, but she won't talk to us. She won't let us take the jacket either!"

"what about the person who brought her in, they said he left right away." Joe looked from Bill to his partner who was scratching their heads.

"Well to complicate things further," Bill nodded to a screen hocked up to a video player.

"See right when he walks in the camera gets a lot of static, that and he's wearing aviator glasses, so even when we clear the footage, the face scan can't get a read on him, and it's the same with footage from outside the Investigations building, where he goes he never shows."

"That's some high grade stuff." Joe noted, and looked to his daughter who was sitting at the other end of the room, walking over he knelt down and put a hand on her shoulders, "sweetheart,"

"He's about 5'9, with black fur; I think he dyed it, and emerald green eyes. He's got small scars on his face the most noticeable is a scar on his right cheek, the jackets his, and underneath he was wearing a tight fit black sleeveless, he drives a red hover bike it's either new or well maintained." She said it in one breath; Joe blinked then set paper and pen in front of her and asked her to write it down.

X

That night dragged on for Issac, the world seemed… frozen in time. At a complete stand still as the second hand made a tick tick tick inside the clock. Suddenly he stood, muscles taught, ready for… something. He wasn't sure, he felt… something. Something there that wasn't supposed to be there then… a hand. Emerged from the darkness in front of him, alighted on his chest and stayed there, soft and warm. Issac placed his hand over it, "Jessica?" he said quietly. Her outline shimmered in front of him; she eased herself into him, letting her head rest on his chest. He could feel her heartbeat quicken, Her breathing was heavy. Issac leaned back onto the couch bringing her with him, so that she was sitting on his lap, arms around his neck, pulling him into the kiss, only for an instant, then he kissed her, she leaned into it accepting his touch. His hands roamed on her back, her hands tangled in his hair. They were up, moving… somewhere, the back of his legs met the mattress and he fell backward onto the bed. Issac was aware of his hands lifting her shirt off and she his, then they were kissing again. She atop of him, he pulled her close, his fingers running through her hair.

Morning, Isaac woke slowly letting his eyes adjust to the light. Aware of the body pressed against his, he shifted letting his eyes take in the figure in his bed, Jessica's head rested against his chest her skin was warm against his. Then he realized that they were not wearing clothes. Issac pulled himself out of the bed, and covered Jessica with the covers. She pulled them tightly over herself, trying to stay warm without her partner. Thirty minutes and a shower later, Issac was wearing jeans and no shirt. Wiping the steam from the mirror he looked at himself. Battle scared and burned in some places his fur didn't even grow back the wound was so bad. Walking to the living room he went to the door and picked up the paper that was slid partly under the door. He hadn't intended it, but he had involved Jessica, and he hated himself for it. He planned to leave soon, go back. Now it would be more difficult. Arms around his neck brought Issac out of his self-induced hypnosis.

"You better stop dozing; I'm not done with you yet baby." She tilted his head back and kissed him. Issac stiffened he felt her tongue; Issac parted his teeth and let his tongue explore her mouth. Her moans where getting him excited again. He needed to stop himself for her sake as much as his. He broke the kiss, but she held it a little longer letting the saliva from their mouths trail between their tongues. Jessica's hand ran down his front pausing every time she felt a bald scar patch, wonder ever growing in her eyes, she came around the couch and sat next to him. She leaned back against him, Issac noticed then how sparsely dressed she was, only wearing a bra and a pair of his gym shorts.

"What are you thinking about?" Issac asked nuzzling the side of her neck and breathing in her scent. She hadn't showered yet, Issac could smell the salt from her sweat still on her skin, and it was intoxicating.

Jessica grabbed his hand and held it tightly, like she was afraid that he would get up and disappear "it's been nearly a month, Isaac, what we did last night… I don't regret it."

"No, I do. Deeply regret what I've done to you." Jessica looked up at him, a wetness in her eyes, Isaac felt a pang of regret for saying what he had on his mind "Not because I regret being with you, Jessica, far from it, it wasn't imagined, what we felt being together, I haven't felt that way in a long time, and to be honest, I'm scared of what that means. The last time I…" Isaac caught his tongue "I… made a lot of mistakes, and I hurt the one who meant the most to me deeply, I won't risk that again." They stayed there for a long time not talking just being together, Jessica ran a hand over the scared areas on his chest and sides.

_Why! _Isaac thought _why do I have to go through this every time? _"Do you hate me?" He asked.

Jessica shifted and tucked her head under his chin "No," she said "but I wish you would stay, here, with me." Isaac wrapped her in his arms protectively, holding her close.

"You'll see me around." He said at last, pressing something into her hands. Releasing her he got to his feet and walked to his room.

X

Kursed was leaning against the wall, peering through a door, looking around her she saw K-nines, cats, and some rodents. Some armed like her, some with kitchen aprons and other's with orange jumpsuits the mechanics wore. Charley was there dismantling parts so they couldn't move the ship. Nicole had been… captured. Kursed looked back down the hall as a band of marauders tried again to breach the engine room. Leaning out, she sent a spray of bullets down the hall with her assault rifle, It was battered and the charge was low. Soon it would only be possible to send one round at a time. They needed help, badly, her bracelet clinked against the wall, she looked down and held it in front of her, she could save the all and Nicole, but _he _would come, and they would have to talk… was she ready she pressed first one, then the second strip down the beeping and blinking light, _if she pressed the third, a warrior whom she loved would descend on them and save them all, and then… and then._ She pressed down hard on the last strip, immediately the bracelet stopped blinking and was a still red ring a slow beep… beep… beep, the tone had gone from short too long. Her heart beat increased, she wanted to see him… she _needed_ to see him "Fox." She said in a whisper. She sprayed the hall with bullets from her gun again; there was a cry and the sound of someone being dragged.

X

Isaac, now fully dressed, in dark blue almost black jeans, and a black under shirt, over it was his flight Jacket, it looked new and clean. "Jessica is you ready?"

"Almost" she called back from the bathroom. Five minutes later Jessica came out to the dining room dressed in her clothes from yesterday. They were wrinkled, and dirty. "I should have brought a change of clothes." She said.

"Yeah, but it's not like you were planning on that." Isaac said "come on, this is the last time I'll be driving you home." He said.

Outside on the bike, driving through the streets Isaac didn't speak; neither did Jessica, though she held on tightly to him. Turning onto the street that leads out of the city towards the suburbs, traffic was tight and slow, "what the Fuck!" Isaac said trying to look past the truck ahead of him. Reaching down he opened a compartment on the side of the bike and pulled out a head set.

"Isaac, what's going on?" she asked as Isaac fastened the head set on.

"I don't know, I'm going to find out though!" he said. The head set had a microphone an earpiece and a small green translucent screen with displays. He turned it on watching as numbers ran down the small green screen in front of his right eye. It was scanning frequencies for police bands, they were all chatter with information coming and going, he narrowed the scan field to half a mile. Then "No, there's no suspect yet, Mr. Savar says he didn't see his face… yes… no he's fine, just a broken arm, and some bruises nothing serious,"

"Hang on!" Isaac shouted to Jessica, kicking the front end up he moved it over and run it up onto the turf, then gunned it. The bike roared over the turf past couples and children, dodging trees. Up ahead, Isaac could see the police line around the house, the dark blue SUV Michael drove was riddled with holes from small caliber weapons. He felt Jessica tense at the sight, squad cars and motorcycles were strewn around the road and in the drive way, on the steps Isaac and Jessica could see… her father sitting on the front steps being tended to by a military doctor, as they got closer they could see the dark stain that ran down his left side soaking the suit through.

A Dalmatian officer spotted the two crossing under the police line "Hey, you two stop right there this area is off limits to… wow!" the Dalmatian let out a startled cry as Isaac pushed his body against the Dalmatians and heaved sending him over the bushes by the drive way. Jessica ran to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh daddy, are you alright what happened?"

"Easy Jessica, I'm alright just some scrapes and bruises nothing serious… hush now, Jessica I'm fine, shhh." Michael wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Isaac approached the SUV, he could have called it a dark blue Swiss cheese on wheels but he'd save the humor. The windows were broken out and glass was everywhere on the ground, the tires slashed. Going back to Michael and Jessica he looked Michael over focusing on the bloody streak on his left.

"See you caught some lead there." Isaac said, nonchalantly. Michael gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

The military doctor, Isaac could now see he was a badger, came back from his truck "yes well you were certainly lucky, it went all the way through there's no need for surgery to remove it, and as far as near fatal wounds go you got the best of it, I didn't hit the shoulder bones, and just barely missed an artery, so you'll be sore for the next three, maybe four weeks but you'll live." Looking over he saw the Dalmatian sprawled on the ground behind the bushes. "Greg, what in blazes are you doing, what happened?" Isaac hurried over and helped the Dalmatian get to his feet.

He was wobbly and couldn't really stand, looking at Isaac he said "you… threw me." The badger looked at Isaac.

"Oh, well yeah, I suppose I did, didn't I, sorry about that, in kind of a hurry." Isaac said leading the Dalmatian to the stares and sat him down. About to go back to Jessica for a final goodbye, Isaac's headset was suddenly ablaze with alarms from the Arwings onboard systems screaming in his ears so much so that he had to pull off the head set and turn it down.

X

Bill Grey was driving fast through the streets toward the suburbs on the city limits. Keith was next to him holding tightly to the handle above his door. "so what's the call I didn't really hear it." Keith asked.

"We'll know when we get there won't we." Bill said through gritted teeth, he felt uneasy, and easily aggravated. Navigating the crowded street he could see the first police vehicle parked on the left side of the road coming up then the house and the bullet peppered SUV in the drive way and a red hover bike parked just past the driveway. Pulling up he saw the Black furred Fox launch himself over the police line, something clicked in Bills head, that was a military crossing technique for getting over low walls. Getting out of the car Bill ran toward the house and under the police line, two civilians, one's left side was blood soaked, the other a much younger female Husky, sitting next to the older wolf who was bleeding from his shoulder.

"Does it still hurt, Dad?" The Husky asked the wolf, who was somewhat pale faced and worn looking. Next to those two was a Dalmatian in a police uniform, and a military Doctor taking his blood pressure and pulse.

"Ok, Greg deep even breaths." The Dalmatian took deep breathes as the doctor watched the hands on his watch, nodding he stood and saw Bill walking toward him.

"What's wrong with him?" Keith asked, gesturing toward the Dalmatian who was shaking a little.

"Oh, He's got some minor shock," the doctor said "he'll calm down in a bit."

"Why, what happened?" Bill asked his brow wrinkling.

"That fellow over there gave Greg a pretty good shove onto his head." the doctor said waving a hand toward the wolf and Husky sitting on the steps.

"The old man," Keith said bewildered, "I suppose I'd be in shock to if he where to send me flying."

"No," the doctor said incredulously, "the younger fellow, in the dark jeans." Bill and Keith looked back around the drive way, no one matched the description.

"Doc, have you gone Looney."

"Most certainly not!" the doctor shrieked, turning to the Husky he asked "Young lady, what happened to your gentleman friend?" the young lady looked around and shrugged.

Keith nudged Bill and whispered "it's possible it was the guy we saw jump on the hover bike and take flight."

Bill nodded and looking at the SUV said "there's no more respect for Law and Order anymore is there."

X

Isaac launched himself off the hover bike once he pulled up to the hangar; it was run down and isolated, perfect for him. Flinging the door open he watched as the afternoon sun shed light onto the dark from of the cloud runner class Arwing; it was painted black with Red wings and engines, the hangar smelled musty. He hadn't been here in almost half a year since he landed and bought the hangar.

_A hand landed on his shoulder, looking back Fox saw Falco looking toward his Arwing "you ready, Fox?"_

"Yeah," Isaac said looking to his Arwing "I'm ready." Isaac crossed the hangar floor seeing the Arwing growing in size as he approached standing next to it he put a hand on the side and breathed, then was up the steps and into the cockpit within minutes the engines rumbled, then roared to life, Isaac looked out the window, and breathed deeply. His skin tingled as he lifted into the air felt the vibrations of the engine through the seat and the control stick. He punched the accelerator to the front and let out a yell as he felt himself sink into the seat as he was launched through the sky.

X

The situation was taking a turn for the worst; Kursed had been shot through her upper thigh that was now messily bandaged with a handkerchief. It was now soaked with her blood as it ran down the inside of her thigh. Holding one hand over her thigh, she let the assault rifle dangle from the sling and used the other hand to steady herself against the wall as she shuffled to the far end of the Engine room. Propping herself against the wall she watched as engineers dismantled the engine, they were moving slowly through the water by a number of smaller vessels now. It had been nearly twelve hours since she had called for help, and for four of the last twelve she had been slowly bleeding out. _Oh god, Fox… if I ever needed your help it would be now, please hurry._ The Leona winds rocked slightly as some external force hammered against the side

X

Isaac was flying high for a maximum view radius, he had followed the signal to the middle of the ocean, and the beckon broadcasted a radar ping in ten minute intervals. At such long intervals there was room for navigation mistakes but it could keep going indefinitely. Looking out across the ocean Isaac spotted a number of military vessels, not the least of which was a battle cruiser that was cutting through the choppy waters. Isaac must have hit a radar track from the ship, because a HUD light started blinking.

X

Admiral Hennery Davidson, a squinty eyed Great Dane, captain of the seafaring Battle cruiser _Arbitrator_, and commander of the interception fleet consisting of the _Arbitrator_, a carrier vessel, two battle ships and five destroyers. A Labrador Lt. came along side of the Admiral Davidson's "report Sir," Davidson nodded and the Labrador continued, "Radar contact Sir, at one O-clock detected by carrier _Calvin_, bearing East, North East, toward the emergency signal."

"What is the nature of the contact?" the Admiral asked.

"Unknown, Sir."

"What is the Vessel?"

"It's an air craft Sir, can't be larger than a fighter class."

Admiral Davidson scratched his chin "hail the vessel."

"Aye Admiral." Said a radio operator "contacting, Sir."

Raising to his full height the Admiral stood and spoke into the radio transmitter in front of him, "attention," he cleared his throat and tried again, "attention, unknown contact this is Admiral Hennery Davidson, we have you on Radar, identify yourself." The radio crackled two minutes, no answer, five minutes still no answer "scan frequencies," the Admiral said "see if we can't narrow it down."

The leopard at the radio controls nodded and set the radio in a scan pattern, after a minute her turned his chair toward the Admiral "Sir, frequencies Five, Nine, seventeen, and twenty-three are in use, with an anomaly between frequencies twelve and thirteen."

"Mix frequency twelve and thirteen, send radio broadcast."

"Sending… there's a reply Sir, playing now."

"Kew Military fleet, this is Cornerian Fighter class vessel approaching from the North, tracking distress signal."

"Attention, Cornerian Pilot, this is Admiral Hennery Davidson of the Kew military, captain of the _Arbitrator_, we too are tracking the distress signal, have you sighted the distressed Vessel?"

"Negative, negative… it's just us so far." The voice crackled over the radio.

A black lab at the Radar desk jerked upright "captain Second Radar contact! Off the starboard side, coming in fast."

"I see it." The Pilot said, "Its riding low to the water… something just broke off!"

A panther jumped in his seat "Sonar contact! Torpedo Ping! Heading for destroyer _Resonance_."

"Brace!" the Admiral shouted.

"I can get it!" the pilot shouted over the radio.

X

Isaac laid the accelerator flat, the engines roared and the wings creaked "switching to ballistic ammunition" Isaac flipped the arming switch; he had the Arwing upgraded with a 50 Cal. For submerged targets, since laser fire didn't penetrate water. Streaking over the ocean he came in low. He saw the water swell as the torpedo ripped through the water. Twenty seconds before it hit the ship. Isaac squeezed the trigger and felt the 50. Rumble as it let out a spray of hot metal. He saw the sparks as the 50 Cal. Impacted the shell of the torpedo. Fifteen seconds till impact "come on." Isaac snarled, _line it up, and lead it, NOW!_ Isaac squeezed again, the 50 Cal. Rumbled, Isaac saw holes appear in the shell and pulled up sharply at an eighty degree incline just barely missing the top of the water jet that the explosion sent up.

"Well done pilot, well done and thank you, if you so please Carrier _Constance_ will resupply you and I will be over shortly."

"Much obliged Admiral Davidson." Isaac said. _Might as well_ He thought to himself.

On the carrier Isaac sat on the crate of ammunition that the flight deck workers had brought out for him to resupply, right now they were refueling his ship. He heard the thop-thop-thop of helicopter wings the chopper came down on the flight deck a tired looking Great Dane stepped from the side followed by animals Isaac couldn't distinguish because of their body armor.

"Hello." The Great Dane shouted at Isaac, who waved back, approaching the Arwing he looked it over, then Isaac "that's a fine machine you have." The Admiral shouted

"Well thank you." Isaac said walking to the Admiral and shaking his hand, and regretting it, the admiral crushed his hand.

"That was fine flying, pilot, finest I've seen in years, what's your name?" the Admiral peered at Isaac through slits, Isaac found it a wonder he could see at all.

"Isaac Martin, Sir."

"And what brings you to the middle of the Ocean today, Pilot Martin?"

"My Ex!" Isaac said "she's got a beacon from when we were still… you know. Anyway my systems picked it up twelve hours ago; I'm surprised she kept it. About four hours ago I picked up on the distress signal from the ship, figured since they're both in the same direction she's probably on it."

The Admiral nodded "can't say that's not interesting. Seeing as how you've helped us, why don't you stay on board, we can help each other when we reach our destination."

"Appreciated it!" Isaac said shaking the Admirals hand again.

**[once again thank you for taking the time to read my story, if you have feed back (besides the above metioned ISSUE) then please tell me i'd like to better my furture stories. Good Night... or Day or... whaterver.]**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**[Phantom:*fist raised in triumph* At last chapter five! sorry for the wait, after semester finales my Muse went and got plastered, and he's still recovering*looks over to couch* you hear me, you were of no help on this chapter!**

**Muse:*laying on couch, rolls and covers ears* don't yell i have a head ache.**

**Phantom: yeah and who's falt is that?**

**Muse:*mubles profanity at phantom***

**Phantom: anyway sorry but this chapter was a crappy one, ultimately my worst work ever towards the end, but try to enjoy it.]**

Chapter 5

The truth

Isaac was in the mess hall of the carrier _Constance_ it had taken him time to find it but fifteen minutes and he was dining with the off duty flight deck workers who had seen him gun down the torpedo in the water "that was incredible!" said a German shepherd. Sitting across from Isaac.

"I've never seen anything like it." Said a female Russian blue feline naval officer, walking down the aisle with a full plate, which she placed next to Isaac and sat down next to him "where did you learn to fly like that?"

"Fly like what?" Isaac asked "you mean fly defensive escort. Its space warfare formation, you have fighters surrounding the larger vessels and shooting down incoming missiles."

"We don't do space battles most of any fighting is done on the planet's surface" the feline said "fighter escorts are above not around. Oh, I never introduced myself did I." the feline stood and, at this angle Isaac noticed how well she filled out her uniform, her legs where thin but muscled, and the rest of her body was contoured almost perfectly, the finishing touch was the short, silky bluish grey fur that covered her from head to toe. "Lieutenant Catherine Wisefelt."

"Isaac Martin." Isaac shook her rather small but soft hand. "So what do you do on this ship, Catherine?"

Catherine sat back down and shoveled a bite of steak into her mouth and swallowing before answering "weapon logistics, I record weapon and ammunition supplies."

"So you get to play with all the guns huh." Isaac said.

"Not the guns I like though." Catherine said. Isaac stopped mid chew, and watched as she got up and walked away.

Isaac spent his time on the flight deck, watching as fighters were prepared for launch, the deck crews rushing carts laden with missiles and bombs, Isaac caught glimpses of Catherine as she ran about the deck checking every cart that went past her. He wished he had Falco there with him, someone to talk to and joke with about the goings on. Isaac had avoided the subject of his companions for so long to think of them was… disheartening. Isaac quickly pushed the thought from his mind and focused on a rather in his face problem, all of his gear was back in the city. Weapons and body armor, with him was a Beretta 92fs and an extra magazine. Against armed and armored pirates, he might as well have had a stick and stones. "Wonderful." He said under his breath. He needed to find better hardware, and he thought he knew where he could get it, in vessels especial, military vessels there was at least one store area for weapons he just needed to find it. Getting up he walked around until he saw Catherine shouting orders to a deck worker. "Catherine!" he shouted, she turned around.

Placing her hands at her sides she looked Isaac up and down and said "you look like a fox fixing for a fight."

"And you would be right, I just happen to find myself short on supplies."

"Yes, I thought you'd be around sooner or later. Down the lift, down the first hall third door to the right is the closest Armory on the ship."

"Helpful, but why?" Isaac asked her.

Catherine turned and planted a kiss on his cheek "call it a hunch." and then running a finger across his jaw line. Isaac didn't move an inch until she turned and walked away then he shivered.

"Hmm," Isaac felt his own jaw line "ten years ago I would have followed that." Shaking himself he headed toward the armory.

Wearing a bullet proof vest with level-III rifle plating under his flight jacket and carrying a large duffle bag, Isaac marched toward his Arwing at the edge of the flight deck. He hefted the bag and then himself into the cock pit. A buzzing pulse ran through the ship then again and again, the speakers on the flight deck crackled then "General quarters!" everybody on the flight deck stopped and listened, "General quarters! General Quarters! Vessel off the starboard bow! All crew man your battle stations!"

Isaac buckled in and catapulted his Arwing into the air. The coms system beep and Admiral Davidson's voice came over "Martin where are you going?"

"I have to pick up my girlfriend. I'll be back soon."

"I thought she was your ex." The Admiral commented.

Isaac shrugged and settled into the seat, he gave a sigh "yeah… I did, and she is… but I'm going to do something about that."

The radio was quiet for a long time "well then I wish you all the luck in the world."

X

Night had fallen over the ocean, and the fleet was still a ways from the fleeing vessels. Isaac was flying low all the lights were off as he slowly glided across the water. He could see the search lights of smaller boats as they sped around the cargo freighter as it was pulled slowly along by the five cruiser sized vessels. Fox had dressed in a navy diver's suit with a pack and the silenced MP-7 from the armory. Opening the hatch he peered over the edge… black waters rolled beneath him. Setting the Arwing into a hover, Isaac climbed from the cockpit and slowly made his way to the edge of the right wing, looking down he gave a sigh and whispered to him, "You owe me for this one, Krys." Then he jumped. The black waters rushed up to meet him and he hit, sinking down under the surface he pumped his arms and legs rising up he gasped cold air as the waters tossed him around.

X

On a small vessel, five armed men stood looking over the water, Bain Moore, a terrier, was looking over the side listening "what's up Bain, Hear something?" Cad a lean German shepherd with dark fur walked over to him.

Bain squinted, trying to see beyond the shadows of the water. "I don't know, I thought I heard a splash."

The weasel driving the boat started laughing "ha you hear that, Bain's hearing things already."

"Shut up, Angus." Cad growled, there was a cry and a splash at the bow, everyone looked but there was nothing there.

Looking around they didn't see anything "Connor." Angus said quietly. Cad walked to the Bow and peered over, M870 shotgun raised. Connor a thin border collie floated facedown, motionless in the water.

"What the hell." Cad said, reaching down Cad grabbed Connor by his scruff and heaved him out of the water. Looking down at him, Cad flipped him over; the first thing Cad noticed was that Connors throat was sliced wide open by a blade. He felt the silencer press against his head "Shit." He said, he heard the firing pin click.

X

The body of the German shepherd fell to the floor of the boat as Isaac turned to the starboard side of the boat facing the direction of the Military fleet, he pulled a flash light from his pocket and aimed it out over the water he flashed the light two short flashes then one long, then a short. Out of the darkness he saw the sleek black figures as they side paddled through the water toward the boat. The marines where pulling a small inflatable raft along with them. Isaac helped the first into the boat. The Marine pulled back his face gear to reveal the German shepherd that Isaac had spoken to in the mess hall. He looked at each body all but one had his throat cut, the last, had his brains hanging out of his skull. "Well you did quite a number on these guys didn't you?" Isaac shrugged and started pulling the gear form the raft into the boat as the five other Marines climbed in and stripped their wet suits. They were dressed in military urban camouflage pants and shirts. Over them they had flak jackets and armor pads. When the last bag was pulled from the raft then shoved it through the water toward the empty sea. Pulling off his own wetsuit Isaac dressed in a shirtsleeve black T-shirt the built proof vest over that and his flight jacket. Isaac looked around at the six Marines each ready and armed to the teeth. Silenced MP5 SD3s where held by three, one carried a Benelli M4 Tactical shotgun, and one held an MK43 light machine gun, lastly the German shepherd held two silenced Mk18 CQBRs and handed one to Isaac.

Isaac let out a shaky breathe "ready?" he asked, they all nodded. Isaac steered the boat toward the cargo freighter. As they neared Isaac gasped. Search lights on the ship covered nearly all of the water surrounding the ship, Isaac swore under his breathe. He looked to a Rottweiler Marine "take out those lights." he said. The Rottweiler nodded and turned around pulling a case from the pile of gear, he pulled a MK11-MOD-0 sniper rifle with a 8X variable scope, attaching the silencer he raised it to the lights, it gave a puff, and Isaac heard the glass case shatter the light went dead. Isaac gunned the engine and they sped through the now darkened stretch of water. He pulled the boat up beside the freighter next to a boarding lader. There seemed to be an agreement between the Marines, a young boxer hound grabbed hold of the ladder and began climbing up, a brawny tiger went up after him, the rest waited in silence. The tiger peered over the side and motioned the all clear; Isaac was second to last up the ladder. _And so it begins_ Isaac thought to himself.

Making their way through the maze of shipping containers was hard enough without having to stop and make a silent kill, the Rottweiler had foregone the MP5 SD3 and kept the MK11. An animal was looking down from the platform on the crane, the Rottweiler raised and fired in 5 seconds, whatever animal had been standing on the platform fell back from the railing and didn't reappear. They made it inside the ship; it was dark and smelled of mold… and blood. The German shepherd raised his hand, every one froze. They heard grunts and laughing, and fighting. Coming from a room not far down the hall The German shepherd motioned forward a female feline, with dark fur and glowing green eyes. She raised the MP5 and started creeping forward scanning in a sweeping motion, drawing next to the door she flattened herself against the wall and peered in, she signaled _seven enemies, one hostage_ the German shepherd moved forward Isaac followed, Isaac stood in front of the door as the German shepherd moved to the opposite side of the door, he gave a nod and Isaac kicked the door open, it hit something on the inside and gave a ring, Isaac shot the first two who stood up downing them instantly with quick three round bursts, the feline downed the next as he stood with pistol in hand, in all it took maybe ten seconds for Isaac and the two Marines to clear the room of all seven of the enemies. The other four Marines filled in. the feline Marine was tending to the female feline hostage, an orange stripped American curl. She had bruises on her arms and legs, and there was a blood on the upper part of her breast where they had cut her. It was cruel and sadistic. Her eyes where devoid of any light. Fox knew what they had done to her, so he found it absurd when the Feline Marine asked if she was ok. _Of course she's not ok, if you had any sense you wouldn't need to ask that_ but he kept that to himself.

"I'm fine" she mumbled trying to pick herself up but falling back as the pain from her legs proved too much. The others helped her to a chair, she sat quietly for a while, then the inevitable question of "who are you?" was addressed. Isaac let the Marines explain who they were. Then they asked who she was. As it turns out they had saved one of the ships security officers an asset to them.

"Where is the rest of the crew?" the German shepherd asked.

"They were all headed toward the engine room last I heard." she said taking shaky breathes, and shivering slightly.

Isaac put his hand on the German shepherds shoulder "we need to move." The Shepherd nodded and ordered them all up, the Feline tried to rise but promptly fell back down into the chair.

Isaac knelt down beside the chair and pulled her arm around his neck "come on, we can't leave you here." He rose and the feline held on tightly as he walked to the door. "Do you have a name?"

She looked at him then at the door, "Nicole." She said "I was trying to make my way to the engine room when… when they grabbed me."

"Hmm," Isaac said "maybe you can help me; I'm looking for someone who might be onboard."

"I don't know much about anyone on the ship except the captain and the other security officers on the ship and the other girls."

Isaac gave a chuckle "well that's fine, I'm… well, looking for my girlfriend."

"I know Charley had a boyfriend who would die for her, but I have the feeling that's not you, and I know you aren't my Cody, so the question is, is this an active relationship?"

"No it's not." Isaac growled.

"So then you're probably looking for Kursed, blue fur, turquoise eyes. Yes?"

"Well… yeah the descriptions right, but the names wrong, if it is Krystal than a lot has happened, if she changed her name to Kursed."

"She only ever talked about her relationships once. She said one was her saving grace, and the other was a yellow eyed silver tongued serpent. If I had to guess, you're the better side of that."

"Honestly I don't know anymore, she seemed happy leaving." Isaac kept walking down the halls until Nicole pointed to the right.

"Down this way." She said.

Isaac looked ahead to see the Marines heading farther down the hall, he shouted "hey Marines," they turned and looked at him "she says we need to go this way"

X

"We're almost there." Nicole said holding on tightly to Isaac to keep from falling over.

"That's great," said the German shepherd "if there are survivors, how on earth can we convince them we are not pirates?" at the end of the hall way there was a large room, completely silent and dark.

"Charley?" Nicole shouted, something moved in the doorway. An indistinct figure moved forward slowly, crouched, weapon held ready.

"Nicole?" came a small hopeful voice.

"Charley!" the figure rushed forward revealing a Siamese feline who wrapped her arms around Nicole and Isaac who happened to be caught between.

Isaac cleared his throat "not to say I don't enjoy my current position, but the middleman would like to be released." Charley flung her arms wide realizing that she had not pressed against Nicole but a complete stranger and a man at that.

Coming back to reality Charley beckoned the eight back into the room. It was dimly lit and the air was thick with the smell of fear and sweat. One of the Marines stayed by the entrance in case they had been followed. Charley led them to a Coyote with dark tan fur and blazing yellow eyes, he was bleeding from one leg but seemed determined to stay standing "For the sake of the rest of us I hope that you aren't just more of the crew."

"No sir, we're Kew Marines from the _interception _fleet. Our main body is still a ways off so for now it's just us."

"That's fine; I need personnel versed in medical practices…"

"I can do that." Isaac said, drawing everyone's gaze.

"So can I." said the feline Marine.

"Good," the coyote said "not to say we didn't try fighting but we're not soldiers on this ship, and they were heartless killers, we didn't stand a chance, we have so many wounded." Isaac and the Marine set to work binding, setting and bracing whatever was broken. Most had non-fatal wounds, but others weren't so lucky, one had sustained multiple gunshots to his abdominal region, the best they could do was give him morphine and wait for him to die. Isaac noticed a female curled up near a dark corner, at first he thought her fur was black, but as he got closer he saw the coat was cobalt blue, Isaac heart soared up into his throat. Seeing the blood soaked rag tied around her leg made his legs tremble _is that Krystal? Am I too late? _All those thoughts raced through his mind. He saw her chest rise and fall, his knees buckled; he was kneeling right next to her. He moved a single strand of hair from her face gazing at the sight that never, not for an instant since she left, had left his dreams. "Hello beautiful." He said nearly choking on the words. Isaac's eyes moved back to her injury, removing the bandage he ran his hand over the wound. Krystal gasped and her hand grabbed his arm. Isaac grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips, "shh… you're going to be just fine, Krys, I promise." Her eyes fluttered but did not open.

"Fox?" she asked weakly "I knew you'd come… for me." For a heart stopping moment Fox thought she stopped breathing and nearly cried out, but her chest rose once again. Blinking back the tears, Fox rebadged her leg.

X

"Right then," every able bodied person was gathered around the Marines and Isaac "we're all in agreement?" the coyote asked. Everyone nodded, and mumbled affirmative. "Then as requested by the late Captain, we will take and hold this ship!" there was a roar of agreement from the gathered crowd. Isaac stole glances every so often at Krystal, watching her subtle movements of her hands or facial features, a small grin spread across his face. "Then we will divide into teams a Marine will head each teams, so six teams."

"What about him!" someone shouted pointing to Isaac "there's seven of them."

"Mr. Martin," the German shepherd said "is not a member of this team; he is a third party with his own interests."

"So he's a mercenary!" said a shaggy badger "then he should stay out of… ah!" Isaac was right in his face, lifting him by the collar of his shirt.

"Remember something," he spat "the more of them I kill, the less you have to worry about." Isaac shoved the badger back, and walked through the crowd towards the hall, and exited the engine room.

X

Down the hall a ways the voices faded and became unintelligible, Isaac turned left, then walked past two more hallways and turned right, not sure where he was going Isaac adopted the search and destroy methodology, look and kill. Isaac rounded a corner and quickly scrambled back, peering around. He saw three pirates, each packing military style rifles IMI Tavor TAR-21, Steyr AUG, H&K UMP45. "Why the hell is the Boss making us raid ships?"

"It doesn't matter, I hear he's planning something big, he's got contacts every were, I hear he's infiltrated the special division."

"I don't know, it doesn't sit well is all, he's taking a big bite, might choke him."

"Forget it. We do the job we get paid." As Isaac listened he pulled out the USP tactical he was carrying and attached the suppressor as the company disbanded one head Isaac's way, the other two went down separate always. As the gun touting pirate rounded the corner Isaac placed the Barrel flush to his forehead. Isaac was staring at his former self. a young red fox with green eyes, dressed in Jeans and a black sleeveless t-shirt. It seemed to dawn on him slowly that Isaac was holding a gun to his head.

"You should have made a better decision in your profession." Isaac said coldly. The fox drew in a breathe as Isaac squeezed the trigger, there was a pop, the fox's head exploded and the body toppled to the floor. _You should take your own advice, _Isaac thought to himself. Looking down Isaac saw a mangled version of himself from the past, twisted, and warped in a way that was hard to recognize as an individual. Stepping over the body he continued to move through the interior of the ship coming upon individuals or groups of pirates, it didn't matter they all met the same fate, they all died. Krystal was here on the ship, and Isaac was in turmoil, she believed in him, always had, _she believed in your former self; it's not the same_ his inner voice rebuked. Isaac walked up behind a Beagle and covered his mouth as Isaac drew the blade across his throat; the blood sprayed out onto the wall and onto his hands until the red was like a demonic tattoo that covered his fur in strange masses of coiling, undulating shapes. It disgusted Isaac as to how easy it was to kill all these men; there was no consideration for their age or their families if they talked before they died Just death.

X

Coming through areas that the mercenary had gone through let everybody shaken to the core, his sheer brutality in executing the pirates was devoid of any feelings, he had left none alive and they proceeded without resistance. "Ok, once we're outside we'll split into your designated groups."

X

Isaac was still a ways from the outside section of the ship when he heard it, the ringing rattle of semi and full auto rifles and submachine guns, being fired, the bullets rattling and ricochet off the metal siding. Isaac rushed down the hall, spotting the door he redoubled his speed, almost ten feet from the door a tall male Bobcat with dark tan fur, dressed in a full body armor suit stepped out from a door, Assault rife in hand. Isaac plowed him over wrestling him onto the ground, the Bobcat rammed the gun into Isaacs face, and there was a sickening crack. Isaac felt a pain on his face as a spurt of blood sprayed the Bobcat in the face; Isaac let out a roar and punched him in the face. Wrestling on the floor Isaac found himself under the Bobcat who placed two hands around his neck and squeezed. Isaac writhed and eye gouged the other who slackened his grip, shifting his weighed, Isaac bucked and knocked the Bobcat off onto his back. Pulling free his knife he lunged and pushed the cat back down and stabbed him three times in the chest, each time releasing a spray of blood on his face, arms and chest. Rolling over onto his back Isaac lay by the Bobcat as he bled out gasping for breath that did not come, the gasps slowed in their frequency, until they subsided completely. _You're an animal_ Isaac thought to himself.

X

It had taken a long time, almost twelve hours, to secure the large cargo vessel. The carrier _constants_ was drawn up next to the _Leona winds_ as the medical crew loaded the injured for treatment. Isaac watched as they Loaded Kursed, or rather Krystal onto a stretcher and across to the Carrier. Standing at a distance he watched the proceedings with indifference, he betrayed nothing on the outside, but inside… it was a torrent of memories and feelings. The beach parties and birthday parties, social gatherings, Krystal in that Deep red dress that exposed her back, Nightclubs and dancing, drinking, showering the other in their untainted pure love. _That was the past,_ his mind said _but it could be again,_ his heart raged, _think you stupid love struck fox! You've changed a lot, and she's changed too things won't be the same_. "Fine forget the part about being the same, what about just together again?" _time will tell._ Isaac turned and walked to his Arwing, mounting the first step a hand pulled him off and turned him around. Isaac was faced with the young feline Nicole.

"I thought you were staying till Kurs… Krystal woke up?"

"It's difficult; time has made me a cold person." Isaac mounted the first step again only to be pulled back.

"It hasn't been easy for her either, you know!"

"If it was the old me I would have sat next to her in the bed until she woke up, but it's different now, it's been three years." Isaac said tearing his arm from her grasp and pulling himself into the Arwings cockpit.

"Time may change one's mind, but it can't change a person's heart!" with that Nicole stormed off.

Isaac started the launch sequence lining up with the catapult system, the catapult operator gave him the thumbs up for launch, Isaac punched the accelerator and he was shot forward with the help of the catapult. He desperately needed a drink; Rex's company would probably do him worlds of good.

**[well that wasn't so bad, if your wondering where i get all the guns from, they're from GunClub 2 APP on my Ipod, they're all military, and they look awesome, chapter six in... i don't know when i'll have time but this story must go on, till next time]**


	6. Chapter 6: Hearts desires

**[Phantom: (paying very little attention and walking through walls) Huh... oh hi readers thank you for reading this atrocity of a story Here's chapter 6 for ya, my muse recovered and has helped me but honestly this chapter... (walks into girls shower, stares)**

**Girl: Ah!**

**Muse: hey, nice view.**

**Girl: (slaps Muse)**

**Muse: oh la la, I love it when they fight.**

**Phantom: (grabs muse by the collar and runs) ENJOY THE STORY! (soap bar hits Phantom in the back of the head)]**

Chapter 6

Heart's Desires

Krystal woke to the gentle rocking of the ship as it broke through the small swells of the ocean, it was dark, and so she could only assume that it was night. Taking in her surroundings, Krystal noticed that she was secured to the bed loosely and all around her where white washed walls, until one was pushed aside, letting in a faded light through and then blocking it as the curtain fell back into place. A lean figure walked through the room checking the heart monitor, IV drip, _IV drip, am I that injured, and why?_ Krystal's memories rushed back to her, she gasped air. The figure turned and walked over to the bed, setting one knee on the side and leaned over her. "Kursed, are you awake?" Green eyes peered down at her; Kursed raised her hand to the face tracing the jaw line and muzzle, _it's not him._ Kursed let out an audible sigh. "Sorry Kursed but I'm probably not who you were hoping for."

"Nicole?" Kursed asked weakly, blinking as her pupils dilated, adjusting to the light, she could see her outline, now obviously female. Nicole grabbed her hand.

"Yeah," her voice quivered as she spoke "I'm here." Nicole bent down and hugged Kursed tightly, Kursed returned the hug. "They weren't sure if you were going to wake up; you had lost so much blood."

"They?" Kursed relaxed her arms, releasing Nicole; Kursed scooted over as much as she could with the restraints, allowing Nicole to sit on the edge.

"The ships doctors," Nicole paused "oh that's right, you've been unconscious for almost a week now. We managed to take back the ship with the help of some Marines; you're in the medical bay of a battle ship of the Kew military."

"So are we safe?"

"Yeah, we're nearing port now so I came to check on you." The curtain was pulled back and the lights came on as three people dressed in white entered the first was a tall Doberman with a thin frame, entered dressed in a doctors uniform "OH! Good, good you're awake, eh." He sidled up to the bed and peered down at Kursed, who was covering her eyes from the sudden brightness. A gentle hand moved her arm, as she blinked away the spots, "sensitive eyes are expected after how long you slept my dear." He checked the pulse in her wrist, then her neck after nodding and mumbling he turned said "alright now let's check your blood pressure, then you should eat something before we move you." The doctor undid the straps and helped Kursed into a sitting position while one nurse brought in a bowl of a thick soup and set it on the side of the table. Kursed could smell the aroma of meats and potatoes emanating from the bowl as it steamed on the side table. _Potato soup_, Kursed thought, _thick chunks of bacon and potato. _Nicole retrieved a spoon and handed the bowl to Kursed who ate quickly. The problem came when Kursed tried to stand, letting out a cry of pain she fell forward as her injured and bandaged leg failed her. Nicole caught her before she could face plant into the floor. "Oh dear." The doctor said, "Nurse please get the crutches."

Kursed made her way through the corridors of the ship into the open air; it was still dark as they made port. Hobbling along the port side toward the boarding walk, with Nicole help Kursed half walked half skipped onto land. On the ground there was a large crowd waiting eagerly for those who disembarked, whole families, girlfriends and boyfriends, mothers and fathers, who waited for their loved ones, embracing them when they got off the ship, or huddling close when they were told that they would never return. Off to one side where three Siamese cats, an elderly gentleman and his wife and… Charley. Kursed hobbled over on her crutches "Charley…" she said quietly. The Siamese feline turned, teary eyed she looked at Kursed.

"Hey, Kursed… this is my mom and dad," turning to the couple she said, "Mom Dad, this is Kur…"

"Krystal," Krystal said, "my name is Krystal." Charley and Nicole looked at her. Hobbling forward she held out a hand to the elderly man. "its pleasure to meet you, Karle was such a sweet girl." The elderly gentleman feline nodded, his eyes shining from the wetness as he shook her hand. When Krystal turned toward the woman she was swept into a hug by the woman, and then Charley in turn hugged her. "I'm sorry, Charley." Krystal said swaying a little as they held the embrace.

X

**One Week later**

Fox McCloud was just starting to see Coneria. Not long ago Fox had passed the planet Venom, _it looked so different at first I thought it wasn't Venom_. In truth Venom had been restored, the once toxic green lakes now ran clear blue water, and the vegetation had started to grow back on the planet's surface. As Coneria drew closer Fox thought of something that he hadn't considered before, his landing code was just about as well-known as his name when the team was still together, his anxiety shot to a peak when the com system buzzed and a communication was sent through "This is space control, Fighter transmit identification codes now." Fox held his breath as he sent through the numbers. "You're cleared for entry, docks F-21, F-27, G-32, and H-19 is clear."

Fox breathed a sigh of relief then focused "thank you." _I'm old news now huh._ Fox docked in hanger F-27 not far from the city. "As long as I'm here I might as well check on a few things." walking down the street Fox could see that it was summer, kids where playing outside, flying kites and kicking around a soccer ball. He kept walking and soon sank into a trance aware of nothing but his feelings, _do you love her? Yes. So talk to her damn it! Can't. Can't or won't? Won't. Why? What difference does it make? Go ask him. Ask who? You know. Peppy, hell no what would he think of me now; I'm no better than a murder now. No not peppy. Dad? Yes. Ask him what? Just go and talk to him. What, lay down my troubles in front of him like when I was a kid? Yes! No. any better ideas?_ "No." Fox grumbled out loud.

"Hey mister, watch out!" a voice cried.

"Huh?" Fox said looking up just as a solid WHACK hit him in the side of his head. Fox stumbled then fell, kissing the side walk.

"Jacob Ben Smith!" a female voice shrieked. Isaac felt the vibrations through the side-walk as someone approached.

"It was an accident honest Mom." Said a smaller voice.

"Accident or not you need to be careful, oh dear I hope he's not unconscious." Said the female, Isaac felt a hand on his back and he was rolled over, the sun blasted his eyes so much he covered them until they had adjusted. It was blurry at first but soon his vision focused into the face of a K-nine woman with brown eyes staring down at him. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Well aside from being a little surprised, I'm still in one piece so yeah, it's cool." Fox said casually, the woman offered him a hand which he took gratefully as he rose to his feet. Looking now Fox could tell that she was probably in her mid-thirties a little older than him, with dark brown fur and loose shoulder length hair, she wore a short sleeve red T-shirt and worn blue jeans. Looking around he spied the seven kids who were all grouped together behind a small beagle not more than five years old holding the soccer ball. "So who's got the good kick?" Fox asked crossing his arms over his chest, pretending he was mad.

"I am, sir." The beagle said stepping forward the ball in hand. "I'm sorry."

Fox knelt down in the grass in front of him "well I'm still kicking so I suppose I can't be too angry with you, besides I hit a couple passersby myself when I was a kid, and I can't say that they were all accidents either." He said with a wink. The boy giggled and hid a smile. "Alright now let's see that ball." Isaac reached out and the kid handed him the ball, "you should probably start running." Fox said testing the ball, letting it fall he gave it his most powerful kick, and watched it soar above and ahead of the kids, who started yelling and running even faster.

"I'm so sorry." The woman said.

"It's fine," Fox replied "kids will be kids, besides I did crazier things when I was around their age. No harm done."

"Thank you, he's a good boy, but he has too much energy."

"Like most kids then." Fox said watching the Kids scramble after the ball, fall, and then jump back up laughing. Looking around at the buildings Fox let out a sigh, "this place hasn't changed much for three years."

"Oh have you been abroad?" the Woman asked.

"Yes, I have, I've been to many different systems, and various planets, met countless people. It was fun but I had to come home."

"So do you live close by?"

"Fairly," Fox answered "a couple blocks down if I remember correctly. Ah but it's probably pretty dusty now. I should get going, it was nice meeting you." He said as he turned and walked away. Down the road, five blocks from the park where he was taken down by the soccer ball, Fox saw the house, the light green paint was chipping revealing the white washed wood walls beneath, but one thing was still the same, the mailbox on the side still read _McCloud_. Fox walked to the front door and used his key to get inside. Opening the door, Fox stepped inside, puffs of dust rose from the floor where he stepped "I'm home." Fox said into the empty house.

The house was four bedrooms a basement that was mostly workout equipment, a living room with a flat screen mounted on the wall a couch, two reclining leather chairs and coffee tables. All covered in a layer of dust. Going into the kitchen Fox opened cupboards one after another, all empty. Letting out a sigh he walked through the halls to the master bedroom. Fox opened the door letting the light come in and catch the dust particles that paraded in the air. He let out a breath before taking a step inside, sending up more dust. Fox walked over to the bed, sitting down on the side sent up a cloud of dust that settled around and on him. Reaching over Fox opened the top dresser drawer, inside where old photos of himself as a boy riding atop James, his Fathers shoulders. Fox was smiling joyfully as he gripped handfuls of James's hair. His father wearing his trademark aviator sunglasses was smirking and grimacing as the younger Fox pulled his hair. A single drop of moister fell on the pictures surface. Fox gasped, and set the picture aside as he wiped his eyes. Reaching back into the drawer Fox pulled out another picture, this one had James in his usual green pants flight jacket and sunglasses, and a young female fox, who could only be Vixy. Her fur was subtly lighter than James's, and her eyes sparkled. Her arms where wrapped around James Neck, while James's came from behind and encircled her stomach. Fox chuckled to himself "Did you ever think that she was too good for you, Dad?"

"Of course, always did, even after he married her."

Fox shot to his feet hand on the pistol in the holster he kept under his flight jacket. "Who's there?"

"Of course when did thoughts like that ever stop a man? Much less ones like James from pursuing her to the point where she found his persistence quite charming." in the door way stood a short shadow, half of who's height was its dropping ears. "And as I've observed over the years your shyness has done the same for you, as James outgoing personality did for him with the girls. And still you managed to get a girl who, for the entire world to see was no less the beauty your Mother was." The person continued, stepping inside the room where what little light there was, defined graying fur and the wrinkled eyes of a very old hare.

"Peppy?" Fox asked letting his hands fall to his side.

"Hello Fox, Never thought that I who, after your Father died, raised you as his own son would come over one day to find a note saying 'I'm sorry, I tried to get over it, but it can't take it anymore, this place holds to many memories of _us_. Please forgive me for my weakness. Goodbye and don't look for me.' Now personally as your legal guardian who watched you grow up in place of your father, tore at me so. Well anyway come on, I'm not that young anymore and I need to sit so meet me in the living room." With that Peppy walked out and headed to the living room.

Ten minutes found Fox and peppy sitting in the living room in the two reclining chairs, drinking coffee Peppy had brought for the coffee maker, in the kitchen. Peppy looked Fox over from head to toe and back again, focusing on the number of small scars Fox had accumulated over the past three years. Likewise Fox started back at Peppy, he looked old, not old like when he was on the great fox. Old like events of the past three years had accelerated the aging process and his hair graying. Compared to the Peppy Fox remembered this Peppy was old and frail. "Of all the things you could have done, why dye your fur?" Peppy asked taking a sip of coffee.

"It seemed the easiest way to make me unrecognizable." Fox replied taking a sip in turn. "Peppy, how did you know I'd be here?" Fox asked the old hare.

"Do you think I'm so busy that I wouldn't notice that a cloud runner class Arwing landed using your landing codes? And where on the entire planet besides Krystal's apartment did you go when something was bothering you, hmm?"

"Hey! How did you know that?"

"I'm old, not stupid, James went to Vixy when he needed someone to listen, and you went to Krystal." Peppy said "besides you weren't just going to walk into my office with a 'Hey Peppy.' And a smile on your face." Fox opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it failing to find anything to say. Minutes passed and the two said noting and just sipped their coffee. Peppy finally broke the silence by asking "so, did you find her?"

"Maybe," Fox said staring into his cup, like the ripples over the surface would suddenly change and hold all the answers "I don't know Peppy."

"Don't know?" Peppy repeated raising an eye brow.

"I don't know, it could be and it could not be, and if it is her, what do I say to her? How do I bring that up? Do you know what I've done over the past three years? Do you, No, Peppy I'm a criminal on three planets outside the lylat system. Do you know what it does to a person to be regarded the same as the scum I brought in. I see my wanted posters on a daily basis." Peppy sat calmly listening to him. "I'm not worthy of her, I wasn't to begin with and I'm sure as hell not now!"

"you know Fox, I once heard a man so in love with a woman he openly admitted his shortcomings to her when he proposed, and she took him as he was, do you know who that was? It was your Father, James, when he proposed he got down on one knee and said to her 'Vixy, I know I'm not the best man in the world, and I know you deserve so much better than this merc, but from the bottom of my heart, I love you, Vixy and I don't think I'll ever love anyone like this again, so as the man I am now, will you marry me?' and she did, knelt down kissed and gave him tongue." Fox choked on his coffee and coughed, as Peppy laughed at him. "Ah little details make all the difference." Peppy chuckled. Once Fox stopped coughing Peppy looked at his watch, 3:17 it read. "Well I've still got some time, why don't we go visit James." Peppy rose to his Feet stiffly and walked to the door followed by Fox.

X

Fox watched as the city rolled by as Peppy drove. The buildings loomed over, casting shadows over them. "It hasn't changed much." Fox said staring out the window.

Peppy looked over at him then back to the road, "maybe not on the outside but on the inside, the systems weak, and small pockets of Andros's followers are still popping up, and the underground has become more active over the past two years. Something's happening, but we don't know what."

Fox shifted and looked ahead "sounds like Kew."

"Ah, yes Kew. I believe your old friend Bill Grey was sent there on assignment."

"Have you heard back from him?"

"He sends small reports, mainly lists, names, and shipping data. His most recent was a pirating attempt on a Freighter, says the crew took it back from the Pirates and a naval task force rendered assistance. Ah here we are." Fox looked out the window across the flat expanse of land of the grave yard. He never liked coming here. Peppy stepped out and started walking into the grave yard. Fox hurried after him, catching up Fox slowed to a walk. It didn't take long to find the large tombstone engraved _James McCloud, Father to One, and Friend to Many._

"It's been three years since I was last here, I'm sorry it took so long, Dad." Fox said kneeling on the grass. "I can only imagine what you must think of your son right now. And what I imagine isn't a very high opinion." He took a shaky breathe "dad if you were still here, I'd ask you where did I go wrong, in my relationship with Krystal. Was I too protective of her? I just couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt, because of me. Was I rash in my decision? She was always headstrong; I guess we were quite alike in that respect. Dad, for the past three years, I've been a nobody, but now looking back, I want to fix that. I don't need her to love me; I just want to know that she's happy."

Fox stood up for the first time in a long time the weight of life seemed to lift from him, in a way that neither the alcohol or the frenzied labor of work could do, turning around he faced Peppy who was smiling, then he heard it, a voice that seemed to emanate from the grave saying, _if you sell yourself short, my Son, you will have deprived yourself of the life you could have had. Making mistakes is part of growing up. Whether or not you admit your mistake and try to fix it determines the man you will be._ Fox turned around and stared at the grave, a grin on his face.

X

Krystal was still in bed when the clock in her room read 12:01 P.M. she hated it she couldn't walk properly, her leg was sore most days and absolutely agonizing others. The doctor said she would be able to walk in about six months. She was completely useless until her leg healed to the full extent, and then there would be physical therapy to get it back in proper working order. She couldn't stand it any long, Krystal threw off the covers, revealing her scantily clad figure, dressed in short shorts, and a cut of tank-top that revealed most of her stomach region. "To hell with this." she said standing up and nearly toppling over immediately. Falling back on the bed she looked down at her bandaged and bound leg, _shit_, she thought to herself reaching over and grabbing hold of the crutches. She positioned one under her arm and used it to support her as she hopped down the stairs to the dining and living room. Mia was gone already, it was Tuesday and she had to work, so Krystal was alone at the time. She hit the last step and her foot slipped she fell on her tail bone with a yelp of pain.

X

Bill Grey, Keith Arling, and Joe Demount where all ridding in Bill's unmarked Mercedes interceptor, driving to some place in the city, so Joe could speak to some bounty hunter named Kursed. Of course Bill had heard about her, the bounty hunter Kursed was a legend of the shadows. Notorious for being relentless and unforgiving in her search for her target. It was also said that the only thing more dangerous than her weapons was her sheer beauty. She was said to have blue fur that might as well be black in the dark, and turquoise blue eyes like diamonds.

"So, where are we going again?" Keith mumbled in the back seat. He hated the back seat, always said it made him feel like a kid.

Joe watched the people on the side walk through his window as he answered, "we are going to find someone who a friend of mine says could help us, find our man." Joe passed back a picture of the person. Keith took it and stared at the face of the fox his face was angular, with a pronounced jaw line and many small scars the most noticeable was one running from the bottom of his right eye to the bottom of the left cheek, fur a foreboding black, and his eyes where Emerald green.

"So we're looking for a mobster" Keith said.

"No," Bill growled "we're looking for an assassin with a soft spot."

"So who are we getting help from?" Keith asked scratching his chin.

"Kursed." Joe said in a calm measured tone.

"Kursed?" Keith repeated "you mean, the bounty hunter, Kursed, the Midnight blue bounty hunter beauty."

"Yes that one." Joe said in a tired voice. To Bill he said "honestly it's like dealing with a teenager at a rock concert, and the promise of young girls in skimpy outfits." Bill Chuckled at that.

"You know twenty years ago that was us, standing at the base of the stage, hoping for a peak." Bill said to Joe, who only grunted in response.

Sitting up straight in his seat Joe pointed to a thin, three story house squished between others of the same style. "There, that's it, Bill pull over." Bill cranked the steering wheel to the right and the car slid into an open spot between two other cars. "So we go, knock on the door, introduce ourselves and go from there, Questions?" Joe looked from the house to Bill then to Keith.

"Yeah," Keith said pulling the Kevlar vest off the floor, "Should I wear this?"

Joe looked from Keith back to Bill and said "you know, wearing a vest might not be a bad idea."

"Do what you want." Bill said, not bothering to mention that he had his level-III rifle plate armor concealed under his suit, and that it was damn hot.

In the end Keith had worn the Kevlar vest over his close getting the attention of most of the passersby as the three climbed the stairs to the front door. Bill was first to the door, looking back Joe nodded, and Keith held his hand over his Sig Sauer P226. Bill breathed and raised his right hand… and knocked three times. An obviously female cry emanated from inside and glass shattered as it hit the floor. As one the three drew their guns, Bill moved to the left side of the door drawing his Beretta, Joe positioned himself opposite Bill and Keith stood in front of the door. Joe nodded, Keith drew a breath and Kicked in the door shouting "police!" Bill and Joe entered and cleared the first room, the living room and moved to the back of the house toward the kitchen. Lying on the floor wearing nothing but short shorts and a cut off tank top, her right leg in a cast, was a blue furred Vixen, next to her was a coffee cup its contents spilled on the floor mixed with the scattered pieces of glass. "Oh dear," she said "oh Mia's going to kill me, that was her favorite cup." Bill holstered his gun and stooped to help the young lady up.

"Here miss let me help you." He said reaching out his hand.

"Oh, thank you," she said grasping his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. Only then did she seem to realize how scantily dressed she was "I'm sorry, if I would have known I was having guests I would have dressed a little better. So why are you here?"

Bill cleared his throat "we were hoping you might be able to help us, Miss Kursed."

Her countenance changed immediately "oh?" when she looked at him her eyes where hard and cold. Truly she was beautiful, but if that was all you noticed Bill could understand why she never missed a target. "If you needed help with someone why aren't you talking to the _Hero_ of the Lylat system, William "Bill" Grey?" The color in Bill's face drained, just as Joe and Keith entered the room. "Does it surprise you that I know your name, Bill? And not just yours but Mr. Arling and Joe Demount." Her hand slid out of Bill's and she half hooped, half walked to the table and set herself into a chair "If I don't know you from how much _he _talked about you, then I know you from the flight academy's wall of fame as it were."

"My god, your Krystal." Bill said taking the chair opposite her "I mean your McCloud's girl."

"NO!" Krystal shouted "I was his girl, I'm not anymore that time has passed."

"So," Keith said "you're not seeing anyone right now?" Bill, Joe and Krystal just stared at him.

"Really," Joe asked "that's your question?"

"What," Keith said "she's hot."

"Oh," Krystal said "he's so cute." Bill grunted "so why haven't you called Fox in on this, I'm sure he would welcome the excitement." Krystal said leaning back in the chair.

"Well, no one knows where he is." Bill said leaning forward.

"What?" Krystal said sitting up straight.

"No one has seen or heard from Fox McCloud in over three years." Bill said "they say he left a note, but nobody knows what it says, some speculate it was a will, others say it was a suicide note, and that the horrors of the Lylat wars finally got to him."

"What do you think happened?" Krystal asked.

"I think, and this is my opinion, that he blamed himself for you leaving. I got him a job when he started getting down. He beat the shit out of a guy and his buddy's for calling you a traitor." Bill said.

Krystal was about to say something when Joe stepped in, "sorry but we're not here for a social visit, we need you to help us find this man." Joe set the picture of the Black furred vulpine down on the table. Kursed picked up the photo and held it in front of her face for a while.

"So what does the SI team want with him." Kursed asked.

"We suspect that he works for a criminal organization that has been selling illegal weapons in the city." Joe said.

"So go get him."

"We can't." Keith sighed

"Why not?"

"We don't know where he is. He dropped off the grid about two weeks ago. All we know Is he was last living in a hotel about five blocks from here." Bill said.

"So go and question the staff, search the room."

"We have, the rooms been wiped down, garbage's empty, bed sheets washed. One of the staff girls said she talked to him a lot, said that she saw him leave, and that he was gone for about three days, and the next thing she knew he had checked out."

"So you have nothing." Kursed said.

X

Fox was at _Rex's Bar and Grill_ he had been gone for two weeks. When he came in Rex had greeted him "hey Isaac how have you been, haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Rex, I'm good, how's business?" Fox replied

"It slowed down a bit but I'm still in business, come, sit. You want the Bacardi or…"

"Just a beer is fine Rex." Fox interrupted "I'm trying to steer clear of the hard stuff."

"Oh alright then." Rex handed Fox a bottle "so what's new?"

"Well, I went home for a while. Visited my Dad's grave, talked to an old friend, and kind of re thought my life, setting things right."

Rex clapped him on the back "good, that's great. So come on drink."

"No… no I don't feel like being wasted tonight." Fox said laughing

"Yeah Rex let the man leave with a clear head." Fox and Rex turned to the voice. It was an English mastiff, with short tan fur and a hulking figure. "Rex your behind on your payments, if you can't pay then we can't do business"

"I don't have any business with the likes of you and yours." Rex said turning away.

"Well seeing as how this is our territory, all businesses are required to pay an operation tax." Said the mastiff.

"Well seeing as how this is my business, I guess I hold the right to tell you to go fuck yourself, and shove that tax up your ass!" Rex said, standing up. From outside six more animals came inside and stood behind the mastiff. Rex walked right up to the mastiff and said "now you take your sorry ass out of my establishment, and take that sorry lot with you." And Rex Punched him Square in the jaw. The mastiff went down, and a terrier ran up, and with the momentum behind him, punched Rex in the ribs, there was a crack. Rex grunted and gave the terrier two shots to his sides, doubling him over, Rex finished with a Knee up into the terrier's face, sending him sprawling. Now Fox was on his feet rushing into the fray, he kicked a wolfhound with black fur in the shin, the wolfhound gritted his teeth and swung a right at Fox's head, connecting it soundly and bloodying Fox's lip. Another left the Bar and they heard shouting outside. Ten more plus the one who had left entered.

"Cool," said Fox "a dance team." And threw himself into the group Punching, kicking, and kneeing. An arm came from behind and another at the back of his head, a Rottweiler had Fox in a choke hold and held fast even as Fox rammed his elbow into his sides, but he didn't let go. Fox struck him once more, and then reached back as far as he could and griped the Rottweiler's shirt collar with his right hand, and with his left he grabbed his shirt sleeve. Fox rocked forward pulling the Rottweiler over his shoulder and slamming him into the floor, something broke; Fox was sure because he didn't move afterward. A ways away Rex was battling with a young Boxer who was wielding a six inch switch blade. The Boxer rushed at Rex with the blade aimed for his chest, Rex diverted the blade with a flat hand block to his right, and grabbed his wrist, using his left hand Rex stuck him in the eyes, causing the Boxer to howl and lean his head back while Rex held his knife hand and wretched it from his grasp. Rex delivered a punishing shin kick to the groin and when the Boxer was on his knees Rex kicked the Boxer in the head and he collapsed on the floor.

It hadn't been more than a minute since the fight started when the sound of glass breaking stopped everyone. One of the bar patrons, a scraggly looking old Blue Heeler had finished his drink then broke the bottle over the head of one of the gang members "now you young ones come in here and bother us and the owner who has been friend to every soul in this bar (at that time the bar had had some seventeen patrons, who had been watching) I may be old but I can knock you around like a cat plays with a ball of yarn." First one then the other patrons stood and gathered around Fox and Rex. "Let me show you how we brought the pain in my days in the Navy." And he socked a bulldog in the nose. Once again the bar was a writhing mass of bodies, kicks, punches, knees and in some cases biting. A howl rose as one patron sunk his teeth into the arm of a gangster. Chairs were thrown across the room and used as clubs, well others where bare knuckled fisticuffs. A female Savannah feline with golden blacked spotted fur kneed a white and black furred Akita hound in the groin. In the end the group suffered lacerations, stab wounds and bruises. Fox sat with Rex and the old Blue Heeler, who introduced himself as Sid, drinking and laughing with the rest of the patrons. Fox looked over at Rex and said "Rex," Rex looked over "you were right, had always had what i needed. i'm going to find her, Rex." Rex let out a peel of laughter and patted Fox on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you will, I most certianly am."

**[Phantom: dun dun dah! what will happen next? will Fox find his lost love Krystal, and will she accept the Fox he has become in the past three years they were apart, tune in... ahhhhh. Psst Muse, when the next chapter come out?**

**Muse: the Hell should i know, your the author. I'm just the section of the brain that consists of your represed desires and creative abilities... why didn't you buy the poney?**

**Phantom: *sniff* because dady said i couldn't. waah!**

**Muse: Sorry the story will be out probaly early march, Phantoms busey and now i have to be a therapist for childhood trama, goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cry

**[****Muse: geeze Phantom *Phantom sitting at desk typing story* why does it take you so long to write these chapters?**

**Phantom: *turns and glares with demon eyes at Muse* Do you wanna write the next chapter?**

**Muse: *Gulps* No *chuckling nervously* no no, i just, ah, gotta go! *leaves room***

**Phantom: *breathes deeply* sorry readers, this chapter kinda... well anyway, chapter seven here for you. Fox has finally come to terms with himself, now all he has to do is take the first steps to getting on the right path again, but it's never that easy. and Krystal is faced with a tragedy, how will she deal with this new loss? you'll see. now BEGIN!]**

Chapter 7

Cry

Fox hadn't done much; he had left Rex's bar not too long ago and was checked into a different hotel with fairly better accommodations, since leaving the bar all Fox had wanted was a shower. It wasn't that he had that feeling that blood was on him again, more so that he wanted to feel the warm embrace of steaming water. Fox had taken a Hotel in the center of the city; it was far away enough that he wouldn't run into Jessica or anyone else who might recognize him. The room he chooses was on the fifteenth floor. It wasn't a suite but it was nice, the Room was white with Red furnishings, a couch, a reclining chair, flat screen TV, satellite TV, kitchen with a refrigerator, an oven and an island with a marble counter top, coffee machine, toaster oven. The hotel provided silverware and plates but Fox was loath to use them. The bathroom was spacious it had a bath and a shower, for preference, and the bedroom had a queen size bed with Rose red covers and Pillows. In all it was… nice, Fox thought.

X

Krystal was walking down the street dressed in black jeans combat boots and a dark brown leather jacket. She had so much on her mind after Bill and company had stopped by. _Fox has been missing for three years. I mean pilots could be gone for weeks at a time and come back out of the blue, but three years. And what did Bill mean when he said Fox blamed himself for her leaving; she left for no other reason than to spite him… but you didn't tell him that, all you did was keep your mouth shut and walk straight to Panther. Shut up! Fox never would have done that to you. Shut up! You let him demean himself for your own twisted pride. SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up! _She closed the guilty part of her mind and focused on finding whoever it was in the picture. Looking up she saw the neon sign _Rex's Bar and Grille_ outside was a number of police cars and ambulances. Walking closer she saw a Bulldog being man handled into the back of a police van, with another seven already inside, including a Rottweiler laying on a stretcher, staring blankly at the roof. Walking up to a male black lab Kursed said "Busy at work I see." The black lab looked up from his papers at Kursed.

A grin spread across his face, "Kursed, out for a night on the town." He said.

"Yeah sort of, I'm looking for someone. Got a handful I see, David." Nodding toward the back of the van.

"Yeah," David said "seems they were trying to extort the owner, but by god they let them have it in there." He said with a chuckle.

"They?" Kursed asked.

"The whole Bar," David said looking toward the building "all of them, made quite a racket, turned into a regular bar brawl. Course old' Rex isn't a push over, what with four years in the Special Forces. But what we have here is just a few of them; there were seventeen versus the twenty one or so bar patrons."

"Well, I better leave you to it." Kursed said.

"Yeah," David said turning to the van, "I got to get these guys to the big house, enjoy your night." He said giving two raps on the back door, and the van drove off followed by a squad car.

Inside the bar was as busy as always. People where talking louder than normal and all seemed assembled at the bar. "Rex!" kursed shouted over the throng of seventeen or so. Rex looked up at the sound of her voice, and waved her over.

"Kursed you missed all the fun." He said clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"So I've heard, you doing ok?" Kursed asked placing a hand on the old hound's cheek.

"Just fine," he said patting her hand "so what can I get you tonight, you just want a drink, or are you over of dinner?"

"Sorry Rex its business tonight," she pulled out the photo of the fox she was given. Rex looked it over, a small frown crossing his face.

"What's this for, Kursed?" Rex asked handing the picture back to her.

"I'm just supposed to find him, Rex, I don't know exactly why. They said he was involved in weapons trafficking, but not how he was involved." Rex didn't talk for a while, and then he sighed.

"Kursed, I do not doubt your skills, but if the government wants a bounty hunter to go after him first, then it means they're expecting casualties. Krys," Krystal looked at Rex and his old man sad eyes "take my advice, refuse this assignment." Krystal looked at Rex then the picture, Rex went back and pulled out the wanted posters the top one read;

"The Fang" (Actual Name Unknown)

No Image available

Associates: Unknown

Age: Unknown

Described by witnesses as:

Male, Vulpine, black fur, Emerald Green eyes, multiple scars on Face, age descriptions differ from incident to incident.

(Confirmed) Crimes:

Arson, Murder, Manslaughter, Gun Trafficking, Assault, Assaulting Officers of the Law

**WARNING:**

This man is extremely dangerous and is believed to have prior military training, if you have information you can call the secured line listed below, if you see a man matching this descriptions **DO NOT APROACH** contact authorities **IMIDIATELEY** and retreat to a safe area.

She was confused. Like this should mean something to her, but she couldn't pin it down. She stared at the wanted poster, in her hand the picture. _Picture?_ Placing the photo next to the poster Kursed looked at the picture, then the poster, then the picture. _Black fur. Emerald Green Eyes. Face Scars._ The picture he has Scars, on his face.

"Kursed!" Kursed Jumped in her seat, broken from her revelry. Rex was staring at her. "You okay?" he asked. Kursed didn't say anything; she just slid the poster and the picture over to him. Rex stared at it, the picture and the poster. Sitting down next to her she said, "He was here."

Kursed sat up straight. "He was?" she breathed. "When? What was he doing? Did you talk to him? Come on, Rex, talk to me!" Rex stood up suddenly.

"Come on, I need some air." Kursed got up and followed Rex out of the back. Outside Rex leaned against the wall, and pulled out a cigarette.

"I thought you quit smoking, Rex." She said. Rex looked at it, and then took a drag.

"I did too, but sometimes I find myself wanting one." They stayed there for around five minutes before Rex talked again. "Kursed, I got a feeling like something's going to go wrong; I had the same feeling when I signed the loan for my wedding. I talked to him for a while, Kursed, the man in the photo. You may think I'm crazy, but I think he's," something warm and wet sprayed Kursed in the face she wiped it away from her eyes pulling back her hand she looked. It was a shiny black color. She looked at Rex who was staring blankly at her.

"Rex?" Kursed asked. A passing car shined its light into the back alley the shining black liquid flashed red. Kursed gasped as a line of Red trickled from Rex's mouth, then he coughed and blood gushed from his mouth staining his shirt. Rex drooped to his knees and Kursed rushed to catch him before he fell forward. His breathing was ragged and his eyes where growing wide. Kursed ran a hand down his chest, stopping at the hole in his shirt where a stain was spreading against the white and blue plaid material. "Rex!"

"Kursed, I think…" Rex coughed up more blood.

"Stop talking, Rex your just," sobs racked her body "HELP, SOME BODY HELP!" she yelled looking around frantically. On a roof she saw a black figure shift; they lifted something long, placing whatever it was over their shoulders and walking away from the edge. _Was that him?_ The back door of the bar opened and an old Blue Heeler came out and hurried toward them.

From the door someone shouted "Hey Sid, what's going on?"

Sid turned to them and shouted back "Call and ambulance, Rex has been shot!"

"Sid," Rex said, "I let my guard down." He chuckled and coughed again.

"Shut up, you old fool," Sid hissed, taking off his own shirt. Folding it, he placed it over the whole and pressed, Rex gasped. Kursed leaned him back placing his head on her legs. Tears blurred her eyes, she tried desperately to hold them in, but they fell, flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Now stop that," Rex said, raising his hand to wipe her tears. "I lived long and good, kid; don't cry for this old man." He breathed in, wincing as pain blossomed from the wound. "Although it's sooner than I expected, I knew I would die in this manner; there's no better way for an old soldier to go out."

"GOD DAMNIT!" Sid said. "Shut your mouth! You're wasting your strength."

"Sid," Rex said, and Sid looked up. "You know no matter what you do, I'm not getting out of this one."

"You've been shot before; this will be no different."

"I was younger back then. I know my body, Sid, my old friend. The Bar; I want you to take over." Rex said. Sid looked Rex in the face with pain filled eyes.

"Okay," Sid said shakily, trying to still his quivering lip. "Whatever you want. I'll take good care of her." A single tear found its way down his cheek.

"Good," Rex breathed, then lay still, eyes open. Seconds passed, then a minute. Time seemed to stop for the two, not yet aware of the situation. Kursed choked down her sobs. Another minute then something ringing, in her head growing louder, and louder, it hurt, her head was splitting, and she realized she was screaming louder than she ever had before, all her pain, longing and frustration, revealed to the world in a gut wrenching, bone chilling scream. Something wrapped around her pinning her arms against her body and pulling her away from Rex's body. She struggled and fought with everything she had left.

"Get her away from…"

"Move, away please…"

"Stop the bleeding"

"I got no pulse"

"CPR, Now!"

"No response, he's dead…"

"GOD DAMNIT!"

"Cover him up…"

"Is she injured…?"

"No… she bit me"

"…passed out…"

X

Krystal, awake or at least it seemed like she was. The white washed ceiling of a hospital room greeted her eyes. _Shit why do I always end up in the hospital? _She lay still for a time, and then propped herself up on her elbows, in a chair at the foot of the bed was a Conerian Bulldog, _Bill?_ Krystal thought. Her suspicion turned out to be correct, as Joe walked in a moment later with two cups of coffee. "Awake I see," Joe said handing one cup to her, then nudging Bill awake he handed the other cup to him, "I'll go get another cup." Joe said and left the room again. Krystal could read the emotions, of the two; it was one of stress and anger that pervaded those who were dealing with too much on their hands.

"Rex?" Krystal asked as memories flooded back "is he?" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"He didn't make it, sorry Krystal, he's de… dead." Bill said hanging his head. Time passed, neither said a word to break the crushing silence until Keith Arling walked in.

"Still kicking I see." Krystal ears went flat. "Sorry." Keith said sitting in a chair at the other end of the room.

"So," Krystal said, "I wasn't hit so why am I here?"

Joe walked in carrying another cup. "They said you went into shock and lost conciseness, so they brought you here as a precaution." Joe leaned against the wall, sipping his coffee.

"Close the door." Kursed said. Joe looked at Bill who shrugged. "Do you want the information I have or not." She said through gritted teeth. Joe blinked and turned, closing the door, he leaned against it.

"So what did you find out?" Bill asked.

Kursed sat up as best she could, and dug around in her back pocket, they had left her in her regular clothes. She pulled out the picture and the wanted poster from her pocket, where she had tucked it earlier, and handed it to Bill. Bill looked it over carefully the picture and the poster. "Pretty similar don't you think?" Bill nodded and handed it to Keith; Joe walked over and looked over Keith's shoulder.

"So we've been chasing the fang this whole time." Keith said.

Joe shook his head "No, not necessarily. It could be a coincidence."

"Did you forget the detective maxim, Joe?" Keith asked.

Bill answered "As detectives, you are no longer aloud to believe in consequence."

"Still," Joe said rubbing his chin, "if that's true, then I've been chatting with this guy."

"What?" the other three voiced in unison.

"Remember when the SI building was infiltrated, when Ferguson was shot. The guy introduced himself as 'The Fang' I was trying to win him over to our side, we had some communications but they were brief, he was avoiding staying in contact to long in case we tried to trace him. Anyway I gave him a way out of the business, to more 'Legal' contracts, I thought he would go for it, it sounded like he was going to but then he stopped contacting me…" Joe finished with a huff.

"Rex said he," kursed pointed at the picture of the male vulpine "was at the bar earlier that night, said that he took part in the brawl that occurred, and that he left soon after."

"So how do we get him to come to us, and if that doesn't work how do we get to him?" Keith asked.

"Well we could put out an APB on him for the entire island." Bill said.

"No, he's got some kind of monitor on the police lines I bet," Joe said "he's done well in avoiding us."

"You said one of the staff girls at the motel said she talked to him a lot?" Kursed asked.

"Yeah," Bill said "what about it?"

"Ah," Joe said flipping through a not book "she was a Huskie with a medium shade brown fur and brown eyes, ah, her name was Jessica Savar."

"Time to go." Kursed said throwing the covers off and grabbing her coat from the hanger on the door, "come on get up, I know where to start."

X

Fox woke suddenly, eyes open mind clear, he took in his surroundings, Hotel Aria, fifteenth floor room one hundred seventy seven. _Why am I awake?_ Fox lay still for a time a small sound but one that didn't belong. Fox got out of bed and moved to the dresser on the right side of the room, opposite the door, reaching in he pulled out the MP-445 .40 caliber pistol. He settled himself in a corner. The door knob to the room turned then the door opened, with his eyes adjusted to the dark room he could see the well-defined figure of a person, from their side they raised a sub machine gun with a silencer on the end they let loose a whole magazine into the bed, and then started forward toward the bed. "You know," the figure said dropping the empty magazine and reaching for another, "they said you would be hard to kill, but I know that everyone has to sleep, and you're no different 'Fang'."

Fox swept up from behind placing the barrel of the MP-445 flush to his head, Fox said "you picked the wrong room."

"Seems so." The man said Fox pulled the trigger. His head exploded into fragments of bone and brain matter. The Feline fell forward onto the floor. Fox shoot him twice more in the back, and walked toward the bedroom door. A grenade was lobbed into the room and Fox dove into the closet shutting the door behind him. The walls rocked with the explosion Fox peeked through a crack between the doors into the room. Seven figures dressed in black shirts, black pants, black gloves and black trench coats stood in the room, holding military Silenced assault rifles. Fox still had thirteen rounds in the MP-445 and two fifteen round magazines. One figure turned toward the feline lying on the floor, while another went into the bathroom connected to the bed room. And one headed straight for the closet, Fox shrank back into the closet readying himself. The door opened, Fox fired Three rounds in quick succession all of them hit center mass, but it didn't kill, they raised the assault rifle and fired, Fox felt a burning sensation on his left arm as he dove for cover, they had grazed him. Fox picked up the submachine gun form the floor next to him as the seven closed in; Fox swung around the corner and let out a volley from his pistol and submachine gun the seven dove for cover except one who was to slow and was hit in several places, they fell to the ground, moaning. Fox regained cover and ejected a pistol magazine on the floor, loaded a fresh one and pulled back the slide, letting it fall forward with a snap, then he checked the submachine gun… empty, Fox threw it aside, and pulled a dagger form an arm sheath. The whole place was quiet except for the scream of the neighbors. Crunching glass, Fox moved out of cover, target at three o'clock, five round volleys to the chest and abdomen, down. He moved to the bedroom door and peered out into the living room. Fox held the MP-445 and dagger at the ready. He moved through the door, a gloved hand grabbed the gun slide and locked the safety, Fox drove the dagger into their side, and they gasped and gripped Fox's hand and held it to them. He heard the foots steps behind him, they were in the center of the room, twisting his body, Fox brought his assailant into the line of fire and the rounds connected with a smack, the body fell, Fox took his pistol off safe and fired as he moved toward the kitchen area. Something flashed in his peripheral vision; he ducked as a knife sailed through the space where his throat had been. He aimed the gun, but they knocked it out of his hand, the knife plunged toward his chest, Fox caught their wrist, they struggled for control both had a grip on the other's knife hand. Fox felt the point scratch his skin, they were panting and grunting the exertion was so great. Fox heaved against the attacker just as their knife sank into his shoulder, they fell to the floor, and Fox felt his dagger as it slid into flesh. Panting Fox rolled and pulled the Knife out of his shoulder, the serrations cutting as he pulled it out with a muffled moan. Fox lay still for a minute, he had killed four of them, three left. He rose slowly, then through himself forwards as bullets streaked past him. Fox dragged the body of the fourth attacker over to him rummaging through the pockets he found… a grenade. "Fuck." Fox said to himself. Pulling the pin, Fox cooked the grenade for five seconds, and then tossed it over the kitchen island.

"Shit!" someone said, and then the room shook, parts of the ceiling fell in, creating a cloud of dust. Fox's ears where ringing as he stood, the room was a mess. _I'm not getting my security deposit back am I._ Fox thought to himself. Someone coughed in the dusty room, Fox picked his way past furniture that had been thrown around, and past walls that where peppered with holes form the shrapnel, one person was still breathing. Not just breathing, they were laughing. As Fox got closer he saw it was a pit bull, his whole body was covered in holes from the grenade shrapnel. "Hahahahahahaha, agh… hehe, don't think you've won 'Fang' we won't be the only ones. Agh, Mr. Clyde is very unhappy with you. You sold us out, and you have pay like all the others, hehehehe, even your girlfriend." Fox slit his throat and left, the room. His body didn't ache, his wounds didn't burn. His blood was boiling.

X

It was Kursed walked to the door while Joe, Keith and Bill sat in the car. She rang the doorbell, and waited. "Coming," a female voice called, the sound of heels clicking could be heard as someone approached the door. A young female huskie, with brown fur and brown eyes. Her hair was just over shoulder length and she moved a strand from her forehead. "Hi," she said.

"Hello," Kursed said.

"What can I do for you miss?" she kept looking down at Kursed's outfit. Not that Kursed was surprise; she was wearing jeans with holes, a short sleeve grey shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Is Michael here?" Kursed asked.

"Sure," she turned and shouted into the house "DAD! There's a lady here to see you."

"Dad?" Kursed said "but you're a, and he's a,"

"Step dad, Mom remarried when I was four." Kursed made an 'Oh' with her mouth. Michael's voice came from the stare well in front of the door.  
"If you're selling something I don't need it…" Kursed waved to him. "Kursed? Come in, come in. what can I do for you?" Kursed turned and motioned to the three in the car. "Ah, Jessica, Kursed is a coworker of mine, we have some business to attend to, maybe you could go visit your friends or." Kursed interrupted him.

"Sorry Michael this concerns your daughter as well." Bill, Keith and Joe came up behind her. Keith leaned forward with a cocky smile.

"Hi there. OUCH." Kursed elbowed him in the ribs. Joe gave a chuckle.

"May we come inside?" Kursed asked. Joe but his hand on Jessica's shoulder, and motioned them in, Bill closed the door behind them.

The clock chimed ten in the morning. The group was spread around the living room, Michael and Jessica sat on the couch, Kursed was in a recliner chair, along with Keith and Bill. Joe had decided to stand next to the window. "So what's this about?" Michael asked.

Bill produced the folder of information they had compiled and handed it to Michael. He took it and undid the tab that held it closed, pulling out the contents. On top was an enlarged photo of the fox they were searching for, underneath that was the wanted poster for 'The Fang' and a list of unsolved crimes compiled that had the same MO or a description matching that of the man in the photo. It took a moment for Michael to go over the information, finally with all the paper work spread on the coffee table he looked at Kursed. "So?" Kursed asked.

"So what, I don't understand what you want form me." Michael said. He was twiddling his thumbs, he was nervous, for himself or for other reasons.

"We want information, anything you might know, a name? A current address? Anything." Joe said, looking out the window. Jessica had the photo in her lap, she just stared at it.

Michael stood, and turned toward Kursed, "come with me." He said, then turned to the three men "you stay here, and you," Michael said looking at Keith "stay away from her." Michael said.

Michael and Kursed walked into the kitchen, "what's going on?" Kursed asked as Michael rummaged in the cabinet, he pulled out a glass and set it on the counter. Then went to the lower cupboards and pulled out a bottle of Bacardi spiced rum.

"If this is what it takes for me to talk then so be it." Michael said he offered her the bottle after he had filled his cup; she grabbed the bottle and took a swig then set it down. Michael drank half the glass before he asked "what do you want to know?"

"How about a name first?" Kursed said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Isaac Martin." Michael said.

"An address?" Kursed asked.

"Don't know, he used to live where Jessica worked."

"What's his relationship with your daughter?"

Michael paused before he took another drink "they were dating I think, I mean she went out with him constantly."

"Did he ever come here?" she asked.

"Sure he did, brought her home one day on a red Hover bike. And every day they went out, he came here to pick her up and talk to me. He was polite, if not distant at times. Didn't talk about himself much, like it was a subject to avoid when in the company of others. Still, aside from his clothes and his biker attitude he was just another bad boy, girl magnet. Oddly enough he was shy at the same time. He exuded an air of confidence, ex-military I think."

"So do we," Kursed said "is that it?"

"All that comes to my mind, you'd have to ask Jessica for anything else." Michael said. Kursed nodded and headed back to the living room.

Back in the living room there was an awkward silence. "Ok," Kursed said "that should do it." Joe nodded and started toward the front door when the glass broke. A 40mm concussion grenade lay on the floor then everything went white. Kursed found herself on the floor crawling over to a wall she propped herself up as the door burst open, her vision was blurry but she could see multiple figures coming inside.

"Hehe, look at this it's a full house."

"Shut up, it doesn't matter; we're supposed to kill anyone inside." Kursed pulled out her pistol; someone kicked it out of her hand.

"Can't we have some fun first?" Kursed heard Jessica scream then a ripping sound, she tried to move, there was a gun shot and a cry form a man.

"You're in the wrong house, dipshit."

"You are supposed to be dead; they sent the SEVEN after you." Kursed could see a dark figure in the door way to the living room.

"And none of them came out alive." The person said.

"Kill him!" there room was filled with the bang bang bang of gun fire, the smell of burning powder, and blood. In an instant the room was quiet again, the smell of blood and phosphorous from the gunpowder permeated the room.

X

Fox looked around the room, _is devastation and death all that I leave in my wake?_ He asked himself, looking around the rooms. He saw Jessica, cowering in the corner. "Jess," Jessica looked up tears in her eyes. "Go upstairs and stay in your room, close the curtains and lock the door."

"But, what if… what if…"

"I'll be here the whole time, go." Fox said sternly. She nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Fuck…" Fox turned to see Joe rolling over onto his side.

"He lives!" Fox exclaimed, with mock excitement.

"Fang, what the hell… why are you?" Joe groaned as Fox helped him to his feet.

"I have my reasons," Fox said walking over to Kursed, he stopped and sliding both arms under her lifted her, he began walking to the kitchen "let's go." He said. Joe grabbed Keith and Bill by the collars of their shirts he dragged them into the kitchen. After setting kursed on the table, Fox returned, and slung Michael over his shoulder. Back in the kitchen Fox and Joe sat in the chairs across from each other, "so," Joe said "why are you here?"

Fox looked over his shoulder, "I had a wet team remodel my apartment last night and they said they were coming here next, so I came too. Good thing I did too, all of you knocked out in that blast." Bill groaned from the floor. "Bills awake."

"Hey!"

"What?" Fox asked.

"How do you know his name?" Joe asked.

"What, I know his name. Does it matter?" Fox shrugged, moving Bill into a sitting position. "Hey, wake up!" Bill opened one eye, then the other.

"Agh, what happened?" Bill asked "I feel like someone hit me with a car."

"Concussion grenade," Joe said helping Bill to his feet, "they tossed it into the room before entering. Worked too."

Dusting himself off Bill stood, "so why are we alive now."

"Aside from a few new scars, and some grey hair, you look good Bill; four years didn't do much to you."

Bill turned only then seeming to notice the third party, Bill looked Fox up and down focusing on the face, then turning to Joe "is he…"

"Yeah," Joe said "it's him, he saved our asses."

"You still drink, Bill?" Fox asked holding out a glass "it's Michaels, Bacardi I think."

"Yeah thanks, eh," Bill took the glass but continued to stare at him.

"Something wrong, Ace?" Fox asked pouring a shot for himself.

"No I… Hey!" Bill stood, pointing a finger at Fox, a smile spread across his face. "You clever bastard, Fox!" Fox burst out laughing. Soon Bill was chuckling, shaking his head. "My god, Fox, you…" Bill stopped chuckling and his eyes grew cold.

"Bill, what's the matter with you?" Fox asked setting the glass down.

Bill pulled back his arm hand clenched into a fist and struck Fox in the face, sending him sprawling. Fox lay on his back, hand on his face, "you son of a bitch why the hell did you,"

"ME!" Bill growled "what about you? What have you been doing for the past Four years, Murder! Sabotage! Intimidation of government officials! Assault on Police and peace keepers! What else have you done to grind your Father's name into the ground?" Fox barred his teeth and growled at Bill, his tail twitched back and forth in agitation.

"You think it was easy adapting to this life style! You know nothing of my life, for the past four years!" Fox spat.

"I have a fair idea; I'm the one who gets to read the police reports for every one of your 'jobs'. To think the name of your father meant so little that you would cast it off."

"I didn't throw it away like a title, I held it closer to me than anything else, going so far as to hide it within myself so that I could do the jobs I did without the weight of my father's name crushing me with guilt!"

"How many?" Bill asked though gritted teeth, fist clenched at his sides.

"What?" Fox asked.

"HOW MANY GOOD PEOPLE DID YOU KILL?" Bill struck Fox again and again, till Fox's muzzle was bloody, and Bill s knuckles had split. Fox leaned against the wall of the kitchen, shaking.

"I stopped counting," Fox said weakly "I couldn't bare their faces looking at me, they haunted me every night, I trained myself not to look when I killed them, taught myself to make their face a blank, no tears, no sorrow, no remorse. It was worse than the lylat wars; we had a reason to shoot those men but it still drove us to the brink, what about the look on the face of a man who wasn't on the battle field, but still knew he could do nothing to avoid death, it never goes away!" Fox yelled "I can still feel their blood running down my arms, their hands grabbing hopelessly at me, trying desperately to live after I had, stabbed or shoot them!"

**[Phantom: *shivers* oh, some deep stuff, but he hasn't faced Krystal yet (she's still out cold) and Bills already layin it on him, how, oh how will our hero rise from the ashes of his previously crushed soul? will Krystal build him up, or will she break him once more? time my friends, time will tell what is to become of our lost souls, till next time.*fades creepily into the darkness*]**


	8. Chapter 8: clean house

**[Muse: hello devoted readers! thank you for your patience, chapter eight is out. however Phantom's car broke down and he is currently tinkering.**

**Phantom: Fixing! Fixing my piece of $&# truck!**

**Muse: like I said, Phantom is tinkering (wrench fly's through the air, strikes Muse) FIXING! FIXING his truck, damn that hurt (rubbing his head) expect further delays in future chapters.**

**Phantom: (wiping his hands on a rag, walks over to Muse) sorry everyone, but life sucks. so please be patient. thank you, enjoy chapter 8.]**

Chapter 8

Clean house

Bill sat in the chair, Joe sat next to him. Fox had left not that long ago, leaving Bill with no answers, and Joe with even more questions. "So," Joe said, "who was He, I mean when you knew him?" Bill looked at the cup he had in his hand, he set it down and gave a sigh.

"When I knew him?" Bill sat for a minute and pondered the question "He was a Hero, when I knew him."

X

Fox sat on a bench in the park, his watch read 3:23 PM. He had been mulling things over since he left the Savar's house at 3:00 PM. "Hey." Someone said, Fox looked up into blue eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I dropped you somewhere." Fox said.

"You did," Liana said, "but you left this too." She flung the jacket into his face; Fox peeled it off and sat up straight looking at Liana. She was dressed in a short skirt and a grey short sleeve T-shirt. Fox also noticed two other people, a female feline with short bluish-grey fur, and a male collie a little taller than Liana, "I just thought I'd give it back to you."

"Hey, Liana," the Collie said, "come on, stop talking to him, we need to go."

"I'll come when I'm done, Alex, you can't tell me what to do." She said.

"Alex, come on she'll catch up." the feline said, tugging on the collie's sleeve. The collie looked at Fox, then at Liana. "Alright, but be careful." He said looking at Fox. Then he and the feline walked away.

Liana watched them walk away, and then turned to Fox. "So… why do you look like the saddest creature on this planet?"

"Because I had the chance to be the happiest in the entire galaxy and I blew it." Fox replied.

"No kidding," liana said sitting down next to him, "I hear guys are pretty good at that."

Fox chuckled, "yeah I hear that too, hell I'm living proof of the stupidity of men." Liana giggled at that, and gradually as they talked Fox's mood began to lighten. Fox looked over to Liana, "so, what about your fan boy?"

"My what?" Liana asked puzzled.

"Well you know, the Collie, Alex." Fox said grinning.

"Alex?" Liana said, with a slight blush.

"Yeah," Fox said, leaning forward elbows on his knees.

Liana looked away, then back at Fox and said "I'll give him till the end of the year to ask me out."

Fox nodded then looked down at his watch, it read 3:37. "Well I better get going I have to prepare for work." Fox got up and started off.

"Hey, what do you do exactly?" Liana asked after him.

Fox turned around to see her standing by the bench, "just think of me as the _bad_ cop." Fox said, then turned and walked away.

X

It was around seven P.M. when Krystal was released from the hospital; three cracked ribs and a small laceration on her head. Bill was walking beside her as they walked down the street where Joe and Keith where waiting in the car. "So who was he?" Krystal asked as they walked down the street.

"Who?" Bill asked.

"Whoever it was that saved our asses." Krystal said. Bill didn't say anything for a while and then he shrugged.

"I don't know an undercover maybe." Bill said. Krystal could smell it and she called it.

"Bullshit." She said "you don't know, but your assisting the whole government on the crackdown, I smell a rat." She turned around; walking behind them was a rat in his mid-thirties. He stopped when she turned, a sly smile on his face, Krystal glared at him, and he raised his hands and backed away. "Not that one, but you know what I mean." She said rounding sharply on Bill.

"No," he said flatly "I don't." and kept walking.

Krystal could read his emotions, _your lying to me._ She started after bill.

X

Fox was standing in front of the storage unit where he kept all his unused equipment; his mind was at a standstill. He had a way out, a way back to the old him, but it would take time, and pain, But pain had brought him to this level, and he was used to pain. "Time to clean house." Fox pulled open the door and stared at the black armor suit and helmet. Those red lenses in the helmet seemed to glow like eyes. The only way Fox could think about it, the armor was his blacked soul, and the devil that had grown inside, and it like everything else that he had, it meant nothing, it was a means to an end, a tool to be used.

X

Bill now sat at his office at the investigations building, running his fingers through his hair trying to focus, things where moving too fast, Fox turned out to be a notorious fugitive, Krystal probably knew he was lying to her and Bill was caught in the middle of a turf war between two drugs and arms dealing factions. "Shit…" Bill breathed frowning at the papers in front of him.

"You'll get wrinkles." Keith said, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Only girls care about wrinkles." Bill said, with a lack of care. Keith shrugged and took a chair across from Bill.

"So…" Keith drawled.

"So what?"

"Are we going after him?"

"Him, who?" Bill asked.

Keith sat up and pulled the chair closed to Bill's desk, "let's not play games here, alright. The guy, our man, the mercenary, your buddy."

"He's not my buddy!" Bill lashed.

"He sure as hell talked like you and he were on good terms, so let's have the truth!" Bill jumped to his feet knocking over his chair as he did.

"THE TRUTH!" Bill shouted "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE TRUTH IS ANYMORE; HE'S NOT THE FOX I REMEMBER! HE'S A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON THAN THE HERO I KNEW HIM AS, AS LYLAT KNEW HIM!" Bill took a breath and seemed to regain his composure but not before he noticed Joe standing by the door to his office, they didn't say anything, Joe opened the door.

X

Krystal was standing outside the door when Bill started shouting Krystal had her hand on the door knob "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE TRUTH IS ANYMORE; HE'S NOT THE FOX I REMEMBER!" Her hand froze and began to tremble as she backed away from the door and into Joe who looked down then entered the room. "HE'S A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT PERSON THAN THE HERO I KNEW HIM AS, AS LYLAT KNEW HIM!" a moment past and then the door opened revealing Krystal to the other two occupants of the room. "Krystal." Bill said.

He could see her bottom lip quivering, then move as she spoke "…tell…" it was so quiet he couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me!" she cried, slamming her fist into the door frame.

"I couldn't have you out there tearing up the city to try and find him."

"So what, why didn't you tell me?"

"I needed you focused! Free from any personal dilemma's, I needed you to be logical, not driven by your emotions." Bill growled.

"Well that's just dandy, here's to you, Asshole!" Krystal said giving him the finger "and fare well."

"I can't have you looking for him on your own; I need him to find the bread trail. So you're staying here. I am your friend Krystal but I have my duty."

"TO HELL WITH YOUR DUTY!" she said, walking toward the door.

"Stop her!" Bill shouted at the other two. Keith jumped to obey; he placed himself in in front of the door.

"sorry." He said. Krystal growled at him. She rushed him, driving her shoulder into his chest. The out ward rush of air was audible as it was driven from his lungs. Keith was thrown back into the hall as Krystal sprinted past him and down the hall.

Bill pushed the button on the phone pad "Lucy?"

"Yes detective?" came the reply.

"Please have Ms. Kursed detained until further notice."

"Of course, Sir."

X

Fox was parked on a street corner on his bike, armed to the teeth, but discreet. He was waiting for his target; Adrian Voss was a border collie, small time drug dealer. Fox knew him because he had to visit him once because he wasn't paying his due to the "company". Voss liked to go whoring when he had money to spare. And lucky for Fox he knew that Voss had completed a delivery recently and was in the mood to celebrate. Down the street was the _Scarlet Moon_ it was passed off as a regular night club, and it was, until you got to the back rooms, there you could see the most high class hookers and stripers in the city, and the dirtiest politicians and city officials spending their fraudulent money. Fox watched the party crowd as they filed in through the two bouncers not many where turned away, but some were. Fox saw the lanky, hazy-eyed Collie as he walked past the bouncers. "Let's go." He said to himself.

Walking up to the bouncers Fox put on a familiar air, "hey, how's things?" Fox said casually.

"Good enough," said one.

"Beats being in there," said the other "all those girls, but you can't do anything because you're on the clock."

"I'll bet, it takes a strong will to work while everybody's grinding around in there, be hard to focus when she's…" Fox left the line out.

They both grunted their acknowledgement. Fox walked past saying "if your off duty and I'm still here, come talk, buy you guys a drink."

"Sounds good," they said, Fox walked past them and into the pulsing bass and lights, the DJ was laying down a dub step rhythm, the bass was pronounced to the point that it made his teeth rattle. Almost immediately he was set upon by two girls, an American Curl with golden fur and a Russian short hair, with blue-grey.

"Nicole," Fox said recognizing the American Curl from the freighter.

"Isaac Martin!" she said excitedly "party day for you too?"

"No, still working." He said walking past. Nicole grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Come on let's party, no one likes a workaholic. Let's go," she said pulling on his arm.

Fox gave ground slowly, but before long she had him on the dance floor, the DJ was spinning a dub step piece. The rhythm was jarring, hypnotic. Nicole was moving around him, against him, Fox got the sense that something was affecting his judgment. Looking around he saw the Fog machines spewing out a dense mist, he breathed in, and reeled in shock. The mist was infused with an inhalant drug that affected pleasure receptors in the brain, and by the way his body felt there was an aphrodisiac mixed in with it. Fox shook himself, dragging himself off the dance floor, Nicole only seemed to register his movement after a moment, she stumbled after him grabbing his arm and nearly dragging him to the floor with her drug infused stupor. Fox hauled her to her feet, and kept walking trying to keep her and him upright.

Fox managed to get them both out of the drug infused cloud, and drugged crowds, some of whom weren't far from using the floor as a bed for some night time activities. He took deep breaths trying to clear his head. Nicole was laughing, still in the clutches of the drug. Fox grabbed both her arms and shook her, "think damn it; you know what's happening to you so pull yourself together." He was still groggy himself, but the adrenaline was kicking in and clearing his mind.

"Stop! You're hurting me! Let go!" Nicole groaned, struggling against his grip.

"Nicole, think! You've been drugged!" Fox thought about it for a second then he scanned the room. He counted seven of Mr. Clyde's cronies that where in charge of the club heading towards them, armed of course. By now Mr. Clyde would have alerted his underlings, they had used the drug to gain an advantage. Something came down hard across Fox's back and he let out a cry as he hit the ground, Nicole let out a yell as two burly German shepherds grabbed her by the arms and started to drag her away toward the back rooms. She heeled grinded one on the shins with her heel. He let out a hiss and punched her in the stomach, but didn't let go, Nicole expelled the contents of her stomach on the floor after the punch and remained doubled over. Fox felt a hand grab his hair and pull his head up, and then they slammed his face into the floor bloodying his nose. Fox let out his breath.

"What the Hell said a raspy voice; Mr. Clyde said we'd have a problem handling him," Fox got a kick in his side, making him gasp. "He's about as dangerous as a Fucking puppy!" Fox was pulled up by his hair again to stare into the blood shot eyes of Adrian Voss.

"…Voss…" Fox whispers. The seven burly bouncers had formed a wall to block the view of the patrons.

Adrian chuckles "nice to see you too, Isaac!" Adrian pulled back his arm and punched Fox in the face, giving him a bloody lip, "you know, Isaac, when we first met, you were much scarier than this."

"And you were a sniveling little shit selling cheap drugs to make a quick buck and get your next fix." Fox spat "What happened, did you grow a pair?"

Adrian chuckled; it rose into a hysteric laughter. "NO!" Adrian brought his face right up to Fox's "I KILLED SOMEONE!" Adrian's eyes had dilated "it was during one of my better highs, she was so pretty and young so I decided I wanted her, but the little bitched slapped me when I felt her up, so I cut her. You should have seen it, the fear in her eyes, she was so compliant afterwards, first she blew me, and then I violated every inch of her body. I cut her some more, and realized I like it, the RED just flowing form she, the way she squirmed, but she was weak and she died before I'd finished." His eyes where ablaze with anger. Then a light of control came over him "so I'm going to see if your girlfriend lasts any longer, after I'm done with you, I'm going to humiliate and violate her body and soul, and when her soul is broken, I'll start cutting her to pieces, slowly!" Adrian's laughter rose to a chilling sound.

Fox gripped Adrian's arm that was holding him. "You're a dead man."

Adrian chuckled "what are you going to kill me?"

Fox's hand shot out and grabbed Adrian's collar and pulled him close "YES!" Fox said with a growl, he lunged forward sinking his teeth into Adrian in a Primal rage. Adrian let out a choked cry causing the bouncers to turn and look to see what was happening. Fox had buried his incisors into Adrian's wind pipe. He could taste blood; it coursed out with every beat of Adrian's heart.

"What the Fuck!" one said rushing forward and striking Fox in the face again and again. Fox let go of Adrian and stood. The bouncer retreated a step then snarled and pulled out a telescoping baton, swinging it at Fox's head from the side with his right arm, Fox rushes inside his gaud and blocks with his left arm and strikes the throat with a reverse punch, the German shepherd coughs up blood, Fox pivots one hundred and eighty degrees on the ball of his foot, wraps his right arm around the German shepherds waist, and grasps his belt. Thrusting his hips into the German shepherd Fox maintains the grip on the German shepherd's right elbow locks his knees and Pulls the German shepherd over his right hip and slams him into the ground with a grunt. The German shepherd hits with a thud, and looks up just in time to see Fox's boot come down and crush his wind pipe.

Fox stands over the limp figure of the bouncer while the other six stare in astonishment. One wets himself and runs away, by now the patrons of the night club have noticed the struggle. Fox stands holding the telescoping baton in his right hand and the bouncers limp arm in his left. Suddenly the six bouncers were ripped apart by automatic gun fire from a Black panther on a balcony. Fox dove from the open to a corner. The panther's voice rang out through the room. "Attention, associates… we have a rat in our house, exterminate it please." Fox groaned as a large number of people in the club drew guns, and from the backroom other's with Assault rifles.

"Shit" Fox said.

X

"Attention, Attention!" the speakers in the SI building blared. "Multiple reports of automatic gun fire from the night club _Scarlet Moon_, Personnel to dress for heavy small arms fire. Weapons will be assigned accordingly." Bill set down his cup, stood and hurried to the door of his office, grabbing his over coat as he walked by the coat hanger.

X

Fox was pinned down behind a pillar, and it wasn't helping that he was almost out of ammo, and he had been grazed on the right leg. While Fox muttered obscenities at the mobsters, he was thinking furiously, do… or die painfully while they shot him full of holes. Fox waited for a lull in the barrage of bullets, then quickly looked and ducked back in cover as the hail washed over where his head had been. Six on the right behind the bar, ten spread in the center, five on the top balcony in front of him, four or five on the left on the floor and more spread through the building. "Damn them, not making this more challenging." Fox said to himself with a grimace. Fox rolled with the first lull, then dove behind a table and turned it over, as the group trained their guns on him. Fox let out a burst of gun fire from his Berretta 92FS, toward the top balcony; the cries that came from it told him he had at least hit two of them. Fox bided his time till he head the first magazine drop to the floor, then he rushed the six behind the bar, the first to notice got in a shot with a 9mm pistol to Fox's mid-section, the vest stopped it but the impact was enough to cause Fox to pause, before he deftly dodged a but stroke with an assault rifle, then disarmed the male feline and mowed down the six behind the bar with a full auto barrage emptying the magazine then Fox dove as a shower of hot metal peppered the area around him.

"SOMEONE KILL HIM GODDAMNIT WHAT DO I PAY YOU FOR!" the panther roared. The sound of glass breaking brought everyone's attention to a VIP room window where a German shepherd came crashing out and fell two stories to the ground , a hail of gunfire erupted from the window, a Nicole shouted, "suck on this you cocky bastards, so what if I'm a girl, I'LL CASTRATE THE LOT OF YOU!" seven of the ten on the center floor went down while the other three ran for cover, Fox reloaded and popped up from behind the bar, gunning down the rest of them.

"NO! NO! NO!" the panther roared "this wasn't supposed to happen! Damn you Isaac Martin, I'll kill you yet." Fox dropped the assault rifle as the panther ran out a back door. He was exhausted, he fell to his knees, and only then realized that he was bleeding form several small wounds. Three bullet holes one in his right leg, one in his right arm, and one that had gone through the armor and into his abdomen.

"Looks like my right side isn't my good side anymore Fox said.

Nicole came down the stairs as Fox was fastening his vest, she walked toward him. "Do you always get that way when you're drunk?" Fox asked.

Nicole walked up to him and shoed his hands away from the straps, "do you always bite people?" she asked casually. Fox looker her in the eye, with a don't push it look, but she just smiled back, when the last strap was undone Fox shrugged off the vest gratefully, the adrenaline that had dulled the pain was gone, and now his wounds ached and throbbed. He wasn't finished yet; he forced himself to stand, favoring his right leg as he walked toward an office, Nicole followed protesting his movement but finally just pulling his right arm over her shoulders for support. Fox sat down at the office desk and pulled out a flash stick, he placed it in a USB slot and waited, soon a green screen showed on the monitor.

"What is it?" Nicole asked him.

"It's a decrypting program that an old friend made, course it's old but if he made it then it shouldn't take long." Fox said.

five minutes later Fox heard the sirens as the authorities pulled up to the building, he looked back at the progress bar. It was only thirty percent complete. _That'll have to do_ Fox thought. He ejected the flash stick, and turned to Nicole "you need to leave." He said.

"Uh-huh, and ah what exactly will you be doing?" she asked as Fox walked toward the door to the office that lead to the main dance floor.

He turned and said "getting myself arrested."

X

Bill pulled up to the scene just as swat and other units rolled in. Bill was out of his car in an instant, followed close by Joe and Keith. Swat rushed the building and broke through multiple entrances, not long after someone shouted "CLEAR!" Bill and Joe walked toward the door.

"Do you think it's him?" Joe asked.

"No," Bill said "I don't think it's him… I know it is." He said with conviction. As they entered the _Scarlet Moon_.

The first impression was of smoke, the rooms where dense with it and soon Bill felt the effects of the drug.

"This kind of drug is legal," Keith said, walking up from behind Bill and Joe. "It's a generic type of inhalant to increase pleasure, and it is legal for some clubs to use it in moderation."

"Does this feel like moderation?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow and covering his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Great, give him a ticket," Bill said looking around the room, "there are a lot of bodies in here and a lot of empty cases," Bill walked around for a while looking, until something caught his eye. He put on a pair of latex gloves, and rolled a body. Under it was a Berretta 92FS with a silencer. Bill picked it up by the grip, and held it gingerly. "Joe." Joe walked over to Bill form the bar where he had been examining the bodies. "So, many guns in the room, only one with a silencer, means?"

Joe kneeled down and took the gun from Bill, examining it. "Means, only one person was trying to keep things on a low profile, and since the fighting's stopped it means one side has won…" Joe looked around now, alert for anything out of the ordinary. The open door drew his attention almost immediately; Joe pulled the radio off his belt and pushed the talk button, "eyes open everybody! We have warm bodies in the building. Sound off."

"Alpha team! Eyes open."

"Bravo Team! Watching our backs!"

"Charlie Team! Grid search."

"Delta Team! Sweeping-"

"Charlie Team Contact!" bursts of gun fire could be heard through the radio, "third floor, and East wing!"

"All teams converge on Charlie's position!"

"Weapons hot! Suspect is armed, shoot to Kill-"

"No!" Bill shouted into his radio "shoot to incapacitate the suspect, we need him alive!"

"Copy all teams, aim to capture, and targeting non-vitals." The other three teams echoed the affirmative. Bill and Joe followed a group up the stairs and toward the sound of gun fire and brass hitting the floor.

X

Fox dashed from cover and into an open door as plaster and splinters of wood showered the air where the bullets had struck. "Who the Fuck thought this plan up!" Fox said to himself. It was easy enough in his head, but now… "Shit Fox, you've done it now." with that Fox was out the door and sprinting down the hallway. A bullet grazed his head when he ducked back into cover, "oh Fuck that almost hit me."

Suddenly from the other end of the hall Fox heard someone yell "FREEZE ASSHOLE!" Fox looked to see another team of swat moving toward him.

"Crap!" Fox said, He dashed for the office on the other side of the hall and crashed out the window.

X

Down on the street Keith was waiting with the rest of the force totally around seventy officers and special opps. Keith was talking to a Dalmatian Sergeant when they heard the glass break above them. All Keith could see was a shape falling from the window. They crashed through an awning and hit the pavement, Keith ran up to the figure thinking it was a civilian.

"Arling!" Keith looked up and saw Joe leaning out the window, "arrest him!" Joe shouted.

Keith looked at the figure lying on the ground.

"I think he's dead!" Keith shouted back, Fox let out a groan and tried to move. "Never mind!" Keith turned to the sergeant "Bobby brings a stretcher."

**[Phantom: well that was stupid (rubbing his chin)**

**Muse: not like your plans work out any better.**

**Phantom: (raises fist, hits muse on the head) yes well, at least I would have brought a parachute.**

**Muse: third floor, your not high enough for that to work.**

**Phantom: and you are?**

**Muse: Yes! yes I am. (nodding enthusiastically)**

**Phantom: can I get a drug test over here!? hey (thinking face) my creativity is HIGH. hehehe.**

**Muse: hahaha (Sarcastically)**


End file.
